First Knight of Highever
by Sati James
Summary: Aedan escaped Highever but his family lie dead Now he must gather an army destroy the horde and retake his home. As Alistair helps him to heal the friendship between the two wardens grows stronger. Will it become something more? M!Cousland/Alistair slash
1. Sweet Dairren

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

* * *

**Chapter One: Sweet Dairren **

**Castle Cousland - Highever **

Aedan Cousland fumed as he strode out of the great hall. The young man, only 20 summers of age, was lithe with porcelain skin and dark brown hair that fell to just below his ears. The second son of Teryn Bryce Cousland lacked any appreciable stubble, a fact his elder brother Fergus teased him about mercilessly, but was in possession of beautiful sea green eyes that had pretty much everyone falling for him immediately.

The reason for Aedan's foul mood was of course the King's summons of House Cousland's troops to join his army in the south, more more to the point, the decision that he was to be excluded from those summons.

"There you are!" The heavily built Ser Gilmore exclaimed brushing his carrot hair out of his eyes as he approached as fast as his heavy chain mail would allow him to without appearing undignified. "Your mother told me the Teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Good thing to considering fathers company." Aedan replied exasperatedly venting at his friend. "Really Arl Howe makes vipers seem personable! And he still hasn't given up on matching me with his daughter!"

Ser Gilmore snorted in amusement at his friends plight before continuing. "Cain has gotten into the larder again, the kitchens are in a right state and Nan is threatening to leave."

"She was my nanny before she was the cook. Nan won't leave." Aedan replied exasperatedly.

"Your Mother disagrees." Ser Gilmore replied with a chuckle. "She insists you get him and quickly, you know these Mabari war hounds. They listen only to their master, anyone else risks getting an arm bitten off."

"He knows better than to hurt anyone outside of battle." Aedan replied heading towards the kitchen.

"I'm not willing to test that." Ser Gilmore replied as he fell into step behind his lord.

"So are you as displeased as me about staying behind?" Aedan asked bluntly.

"Yes, your father insists that as your captain of the guard while you command Highever Castle and the lands rather than going with him and your brother to the south." Ser Gilmore replied just as bluntly. "Not that I don't wish to serve you my lord but…"

"You hate seeing them ride off and feeling helpless. I know." Aedan replied. "Still I have some good news for you my lucky lucky friend, there's a Grey Warden in the castle."

"Really?" Ser Gilmore replied breathlessly. It had been his dream to be a Grey Warden ever since he was young. "But I expect he's here to recruit you not me."

"Why would he recruit me?" Aedan asked confused.

"Surely you jest my lord, your strong skilled and easily the equal of men twice your age. The Grey Wardens would be fools to overlook you."

Aedan blushed under the praise. "Sadly my father would never allow it. I'll be sure to mention that you would like to be recruited though."

"Thank you my lord." Ser Gilmore blushed embarrassed by how easily his friend could read him.

The two of them pushed open the door to the castle kitchens and were immediately met by Nan's yelling.

"Get that bloody mutt out of the larder or I'll skin you both!"

"He's not a mutt! He's a pureblood Mabari!" Aedan shot back indignantly.

"A bloody Blight wolf is what he is! How am I supposed to work like this? I have enough to worry about with the castle full of soldiers! I'll quit! Inform the Tern I'm heading off to cook in a nice quiet country estate in the bannorn."

"Relax Nan I'll go and get him." Aden replied laughing as he and Ser Gilmore entered the larder and closed the door behind them.

"Look at that mess!" Ser Gilmore groaned as Cain wandered up to them and wagged his stubby tail.

"What a smart boy you are! Oh, yes you are!" Aedan congratulated him kneeling down to pet his Mabari.

"Oh encourage the hound why don't you!" Ser Gilmore replied with a laugh . "No wonder he keeps giving Nan fits! He does seem to be trying to tell you something though."

Just as he finished the sentence giant rats poured out of the holes in the walls.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Aedan griped as he drew his twin daggers from their mountings on his back and began what was known throughout Highever as the dance of death. While his elder brother Fergus was a traditional warrior fighting with a sword and shield and heavy armour Aedan was a quick striking rouge preferring light leather armour and twin daggers. He relied on never being where an enemy was striking whilst threatening them from every angle with fast efficient strikes.

After the two of them had dealt with the rats they left the still screeching Nan to yell at the kitchen staff and got out of there as quickly as possible.

Ser Gilmore headed back to his guard duties as Aedan went to find his mother.

A genuine smile lit his face as he noted who his mother was conversing in the Atrium with.

"Ah here is my younger son." Teyrnna Eleanor Cousland announced to her guests. "I take it by your presence and that of that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen is handled?"

"Nan's head exploded and my hound ate the kitchen staff." Aedan replied getting muffled laughter from the guests. Even Eleanor felt a smile tug at her lips but she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Well at least one of us will have had a decent meal. Hopefully your hound will have left something that I can feed my guests." Teyrnna Eleanor shot back to outright laughter. "Darling you remember Lady Landra? Bann Loren's wife?"

"Hello again, I think we last met at your mother's spring salon." Lady Landra greeted.

"Of course. It is good to see you again, my lady." Aedan replied dutifully.

"Your to kind dear boy. Didn't I spend half the salon shamelessly flirting with you?"

"Right in front of your family too." A young man with short ginger hair replied. At twenty one summers he was only a year older than Aedan.

"You remember my son Dairren? He's riding with your father tomorrow."

"It is good to see you again my lord." Dairren greeted, he seemed to be trying to drink in Aedan's appearance with his bright blue eyes. Thankfully no one else noticed sparing him the embarrassment.

"And you Dairren." Aedan replied with a sultry smirk making the poor young man blush.

"And this is my lady in waiting Iona. Do say something dear." Lady Landra continued on obliviously.

"It is a great honour, my lord. I have heard many wonderful things about you." Iona said stutteringly. She blushed when Aedan gave her a kind smile and nod in return.

"Don't look now, Eleanor. But I believe the girl has a crush on your lad."

"Lady Landra!" Iona said scandalised.

"Hush, Landra. You'll turn the poor girl scarlet." Eleanor replied with a smile.

Aedan shot a look at Dairren as the guest departed giving him some tome alone with his mother.

You know if you didn't wear your armour everywhere you wouldn't turn half as many poor girls heads." Eleanor said exasperatedly as she took in her son's appearance.

Aedan wore the standard light leather armour for Fereldan archers. Boots with knee guards and gauntlets with elbow guards left his biceps and thighs exposed. The shoulder pads and main chest piece were very tight fitting leaving little to the imagination but the part below the waist was the most unusual. Like all light armour movement was paramount and so the lower part took the part of two main side pieces of leather and lots of smaller weighted strips formed a skirt that fell to half way down his thighs. *

"I like my armour! It's comfortable!" Aedan replied indignantly.

"Really Aedan If you could you would wear it to bed! Now you should say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance."

"Why can't I go with Father and Fergus? Aedan decided to try one more time.

"I know it's difficult to stay in the castle and watch others ride off, but we must see to our duties first. You understand that don't you?" His mother replied calmly.

"But what if they fall without me?" Aedan whispered giving voice to his biggest fear.

"It's in the makers hands now and we must cope as best we can. Now be off with you." Eleanor said kindly giving her younger son a hug.

Aedan set off for the study, he had something to do before seeing his brother off.

Men's underwear in Fereldan was a distinctly practical fare. A simple leather strip had a piece of fabric attached at the front and back, whilst this covered everything at the front it left the sides completely bare and covered barely half of the wearers arse and this was precisely what Aedan had been counting on since he first met Dairren at his mothers spring salon six months ago.

Aedan sauntered into the study and leaned against the door frame trying to look casual.

"Hello again Aedan. Your castle's study is wonderful. Might I ask who's collection this is?" Dairren greeted Aedan as soon as he caught sight of him.

"It was my grandfathers but I often come here to read." Aedan answered truthfully. He crossed his arms and tensed liking the way Dairren's eyes were drawn to the wiry strength of his upper arms that was on full display thanks to his armour. "Is there something I can help you find?"

"I don't suppose you have a copy of the 'Dragons of Tevinter' by Brother Timious?" Dairren asked hesitantly.

"Of course, here let me get it for you." Aedan answered with a smile. In actual fact he knew perfectly well what book Dairren would ask for. He had found out as much as he could about the stunning ginger haired young man after his last visit.

Dairren's eves widened as Aedan climbed one of the ladders to the book he had deliberately placed on the top shelf. His breathing grew heavy as the younger man's armoured skirt rode up his strong thighs as he climbed the ladder.

"Dam it's just out of reach, could you hold the ladder for me Dairren?" Aedan asked with a smirk that the older man thankfully didn't see.

"Uuummm sure." Dairren panted as he took hold of the ladder. He tried to resist but the urge to look up was to great and he indulged himself. Stretching out to reach the book Aedan was on full display. At the sight of the tight white linen stretched across Aedan's tight arse Dairren let out a low groan. Aedan made sure his skirt got caught on the ladder giving Dairren even more of an eyeful on his way down.

He handed over the book to the blushing young man who had taken refuge behind one of the study desks to hide the little problem that Aedan's display had caused.

"So do you have a favorate book?" Dairren asked desperately searching for a way to hide his reaction to the view he just had of the young lord.

"I think 'The Art of Passionate Love' by Brother Capria is my favorate, we have one of the only surviving copies you know but then my family has never been one to obey the Chantry's banning of anything they deem… inappropriate." Aedan said with a smirk. He knew what Dairren was doing and had no intention of turning down the heat.

Dairren bit his lip stifling a groan at the idea of the lithe young lord before him reading that particular book. "I've never read it myself." He whispered breathlessly.

"I could tell you all about it." Aedan said with a sultry smile.

"Oh… that's not… necessary. Perhaps another time?" Dairren answered gulping as Aedan moved around the desk.

"Why don't you come to my room later tonight?" Aedan asked nervously, this was the conclusion of six moths of planning.

"I…I…" Dairren stammered but as Aedan slipped closer to him Dairren's hand brushed between the leather straps that formed the front of Aedan's armoured skirt to encounter the warm taut flesh of his thigh the last of his resistance crumpled. "I look forward to it." He whispered breathlessly before clearing his throat. "If you'll excuse me my lord I believe I have some important business to take care of before dinner.

Aedan punched the air in victory as soon as Dairren had left the room. Nothing could spoil this day for him now.

* * *

Review if you want me to continue.

*This is how the light leather armour looks and most light armours in history had skirts rather than trousers as armoured skirts were a lot easier to maneuver in than armoured trousers. Aedan is NOT a cross dresser this is just how the armour I have him in in the game looks. And personally I think it looks dam sexy!


	2. One Mans Greed

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

* * *

**Chapter Two: One Mans Greed**

**Castle Cousland - Highever**

Aedan Cousland walked confidently down the corridor towards the family quarters of Highever Castle. The two guards at the door snapped to attention and he nodded as he walked by into the guest quarters area. As soon as he walked through and into the family section containing his, his parents and his elder brothers rooms he heard the high pitched voice of his young nephew Oren.

Aedan smiled as he leaned against the doorframe of his brothers room and took in the sight of the happy family.

"Is there really going to be a war Papa? Will you bring me back a sward?" Oren asked

"That's 'sword' Oren." Fergus Cousland corrected gently. "And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find. I'll be back before you know it."

Aedan smiled at the large grin that suddenly appeared on his young nephews face at the promise of a sword.

"I wish victory was indeed so certain. My heart is… disquiet." Fergus's wife Oriana said quietly.

"Don't frighten the boy love. I speak the truth."

Oriana didn't seem convinced so Aedan decided to make his presence known. "Don't worry so much sister." Aedan called out from his place by the door making the young family jump. Aedan had always called Oriana sister ever since he was a young teenager when Fergus had married her. "Fergus isn't exaggerating for once. The reports from the south do indeed say the battles go very well."

"You see love, nothing to worry about!" Fergus proclaimed boldly giving his pretty wife a kiss.

"Should I wait outside?" Aedan asked with a laugh ignoring the loud 'yuck!' from Oren.

"Ha! When there's a man in your life you'll understand." Fergus teased.

Aedan's preferences for men were well known in Castle Cousland but thankfully with Fergus as the elder of the two brothers it hadn't caused a problem. Fergus would inherit the title of Teryn and then Oren, Aedan never had to worry about taking a wife and producing an heir. Which was a good thing as Fergus had joked that Aedan would need a substantial amount of wine and a very manly woman to be able to physically do it.

"No fewer than three if you please." Aedan teased back not intending to let Fergus escape unscathed.

"Ouch, that would hurt the reputation of this house brother. So if it's true I'll have to teach you how to be discrete." Oriana deadpanned only the twinkle in her eyes letting the others know she was winding her husband up.

"Oooo that's not an image I wanted!" Fergus exclaimed draping his arm dramatically over his eyes. "Is leaving you in charge of all those young muscular guardsman such a good idea little brother?"

All three of the adults lasted only a moment before bursting out laughing much to little Oren's confusion.

"Anyway Fergus." Aedan said seriously after he'd recovered. "Arl Howe's men are delayed, again, so Father is sending you off this evening with our troops. Arl Howe's should finally start arriving tonight so he'll set out with them some time tomorrow."

"The Arls men are delayed again? They were supposed to be here two days ago. If they moved any slower they'd be going backwards. Well I suppose I best go and get the men ready to march. Are you satisfied with the forces Father and I are leaving you?"

"Ideally I'd like a few more but you need them more than I do. I may recruit and train some more to make up the difference while your gone and to send you reinforcements should you need them." Aedan answered carefully seeking his hero's approval.

"That's my little brother. Always thinking ahead! We needn't worry about the castle with you in charge." Fergus approved

"I still wish I was going with you." Aedan muttered mutinously.

"Well if its any consolation I'm sure I'll freeze in the rain and snow and be completely jealous of you up here all warm and safe. The south's winters are legendary."

"I am positively thrilled that you will be so miserable husband. That should get you back here quickly." Oriana commented with a smirk.

Fergus just rolled his eyes. "We'll I best get underway, so many Darkspawn to behead, so little time!"

It was as he turned to the door that he realised why Bryce Cousland had chosen Aedan to send the message to him. He had wanted his family together one last time before they headed out to war. "You weren't thinking of leaving without saying goodbye to us were you?" he asked as he and Eleanor entered.

"Be well my son." Eleanor said embracing her eldest. "I will pray for you every day you are gone."

"A good shield would be more useful." Aedan muttered and then dodged as his mother tried to clip him round the ear.

"Watch it boy or I'll join them as well and leave you here in the north on your own." Eleanor scolded fondly.

"In Antiva a woman in battle would be.. unthinkable." Oriana noted. She was still not accustomed to all of the differences in Fereldan.

"Is that so?" Fergus asked lovingly snaking his arms around her waist. "I always heard Antivan women were quite dangerous."

"With kindness and poison only my Husband."

"Enough, enough." A chuckling Bryce Cousland said before trying to send everyone to bed.

Aedan was about to go when he felt a tugging on the edge of his armoured skirt.

"Mama says you're going to be watching over us while papa is gone. Is that true uncle?"

Aedan cringed _I wish he wouldn't call me uncle. It makes me feel so old! _"Yes that's true Oren." Aedan replied smiling down at his adorable young nephew. "But it's not going to be that exciting."

"What if the castle is attacked! Will there be dragons?" Oren asked hopefully.

"Dragons are terrible creatures Oren. They eat people." Oriana scolded lightly.

"Yeh! I want to see one!" Oren said excitedly completely unaware that that was not the reaction his mother had been looking for. Aedan had to smother a grin as Oriana shot Fergus a look that promised great pain on his return.

"Are you going to teach me how to use a sword uncle? Then I can fight evil to!" Oren asked excitedly.

"Absolutely! Lets go!" Aedan replied. He'd been wanting to teach Oren for ages.

"I'm thinking no." Oriana interjected with a weary tone.

"What about poison can I learn about poison?"

"Absolutely! Lets go!"

Oriana grabbed Oren's collar as the young boy tried to run out of the room to the library. "Fergus there are times your family causes me great pain." She said in despair.

Fergus chuckled. "Mind your mother Oren. And you! It's a good job you're being sent to bed early."

"I don't mind. I have someone waiting for me!" Aedan whispered with a goofy grin on his pretty face.

"What?! You lucky dog!" Fergus exclaimed. "We'll I hope he's worthy of your time or I'm going to have to have a chat with the fellow."

Aedan shook his head. Every potential mate he had flirted with from pretty, slender elves to muscular House Cousland guards had been scared off by Fergus. Even his best friend, the elven blacksmith Nerus, was intimidated by Fergus.

"Have a nice march in the cold and the rain big brother." Aedan delivered the parting shot as he headed to bed.

Fergus's response was lost to the wood of Aedan's bedroom door as he shut it behind him with a massive grin on his face.

"Mmmm such a pleasant grin, and I didn't put it there. Should I be worried?"

Aedan's grin widened even further as he took in the sight of Dairren stretched out on his bed in nothing but traditional Fereldan underwear.

"Oh I think you can defiantly make me do more than smile" Aedan replied with a wink.

* * *

**Castle Cousland – Gone Midnight**

Aedan was pretty positive that when his father had told him to go to bed this was not what he had in mind.

The lithe young lord let out another long moan as his porcelain skin was treated to the light touches and firm caresses of the older, more experienced and very very skilled Dairren.

Skill that the lesser noble was currently putting to good use to get vengeance on Aedan for his flirting in the study.

Dairren nipped at Aedan's collar bone as he finally crashed their naked bodies together.

Taken completely by surprise Aedan saw stars and made noises that would have had the most jaded Denerim whore flushed and panting with desire.

Dairren halted their pleasurable exploration when Cain began barking and growling at the door.

"I'm going to murder that dog!" Aedan cursed pulling Dairren back down to continue. That was when both of them heard a faint yell before things went quiet again. Cain stopped barking and growled menacingly at the door.

"Did you hear that?" Dairren asked as he left the bed to go and see if he could calm Cain down.

"The yell? Yes, sadly." Aedan griped as he pulled on his armoured chest piece. "I'm in charge of the castle so I'll have to go and check it out."

Dairren nodded in understanding as Aedan finally got his breast plate on and slipped his daggers into place.

"I'll wait for you to return. Do you want me to put Cain out in the hall while you finish dressing?"

"Please." Aedan said distractedly as he searched for the armoured skirt, gloves, boots and knee, elbow and shoulder pads. Dairren had been very eager when undressing him.

Dairren nodded and moved to wards the door. With an almighty crash the door was kicked in and an arrow embedded itself in the young nobles heart.

"Dairren!" Aedan called out in shock and horror but the younger Cousland had been trained well. His first dagger was thrown before he even realised what he was doing and the sword wielding intruder went down to a dagger in the throat. The archer followed him a moment later with a dagger to the ribcage left exposed by his armour as he drew back the bow to fire again.

Looking up in pain from the floor Dairren had seen the intruders fall to his lovers blades but even as Aedan rushed to his side and knelt down to try and help him his vision went black. _I hope he makes it. _was the last thought that Dairren had before his spirit departed to return to the Makers side.

As Aedan cradled the dead body of his first love in his arms he registered movement outside his room in the family chambers. The family chambers that were supposed to be guarded at all times.

Aedan had room for only two thoughts. Dairren was dead and Highever was under attack.

* * *

Review!


	3. Escape From Highever

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Escape from Highever**

**Castle Cousland – Highever**

Aedan looked up and held Dairren's body tighter as he waited for the end. In the hall six attackers were running towards his room, with both his daggers embedded in the first two attackers and with more than half his armour scattered around the room Aedan was no match for so many.

He was about to close his eyes when the two closest to the door screamed as they both took arrows to the neck.

_One of the guards lives?_ Aedan asked himself as he started moving, with the odds reduced to manageable levels he wasn't going down without a fight. Springing to his feat Aedan ripped his dagger from the throat of the first attacker as he saw a bowman take an arrow through the eye before he could return fire.

_Whoever that is they're a dam good shot! _A fact for which Aedan was grateful as his dagger slipped between the ribs of attacker number six who had foolishly turned his back on him. Numbers seven and eight were charging the bowman and one was felled by another skilled shot. The last of the eight attackers on the family quarters had closed to inside effective range for the bowman and Aedan imagined the triumphant smirk on his face as he swing with his sword, only to fall dead at his intended victim's feet with Aedan's hastily thrown dagger embedded in the back of his neck. _They must be everywhere! The oak door kept most of the noise out but out here in the hall you can here everything! This could only be a full scale attack on the castle! But who would know we were vulnerable and who would dare resist the King's summons and attack us? They must know the King would never stand for it as the Cousland's and Therin's have been allies since the founding of Fereldan!_

"Darling! Darling are you alright?!"

Aedan's jaw dropped as he realised that the bowman wasn't a guard, it was his mother. _Now I know why father always said he was more frightened of her than me or Fergus. _

Teyrna Eleanor Cousland pulled her youngest child into a fierce hug. "I'm so glad you're alright my darling boy. Are you injured?"

"No." Aedan whispered fighting back tears as he looked once more at Dairren's body.

Eleanor followed his gaze in confusion. She gasped as she saw Dairren's body and pulled her son closer to her as she realised how close he had come to being killed.

Aedan detached himself from his mother's grasp before kneeling down and gently closing Dairren's eyes before kissing his forehead. "Goodbye my love." He whispered before moving around the room and strapping the rest of his armour on.

"I heard fighting outside so I barricaded the door while I got my armour on and found my old bow. Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!" Eleanor explained as Aedan got dressed.

"We have to find him quickly then mother, these troops bear Howe's crest. He's betrayed father and attacks with his full force while most of our troops are gone." Aedan explained in a dead monotone.

"You don't think Howe's troops were delayed on purpose? That treacherous bastard!" Eleanor yelled out as the reality of the situation began to sink in.

Aedan collected his daggers and rifled Howe's troops for anything of use before turning. "Come on we have to find…" Aedan trailed off as he noticed that the door to his brothers room was ajar.

_Oren_

Aedan burst into the room with his mother right behind him. Both let out wails of despair at the sight that greeted them.

Oriana was thankfully still dressed in her night clothes but she had been killed with a sword thrust through her chest. From the way she had fallen she had been trying to protect something behind her, probably Oren.

Aedan sank down next to his young nephew's tiny body. Before he had been killed Oren had grabbed one of the daggers Fergus had hidden in the room and hand successfully driven it into the side of one of Howe's men killing him. _Is it wrong to feel pride that he avenged his mother and took one of the heartless bastards with him? _Aedan wondered. Oren had proven himself to be a true child of House Cousland but it had cost him his life.

Aedan gently took the sholders of his sobbing mother and guided her out of the room. Wiping away his own tears he felt the feeling of death in his heart be replaced with one thing. Rage.

"HOWE WILL **PAY **FOR THIS!" Aedan screamed as he charged out of the family quarters and into the guest rooms.

More bodies littered the floor, the House Cousland guards had clearly put up a strong fight despite being surprised by someone they considered an ally. Lady Landra lay dead just inside her room the door kicked open.

"I'm almost glad." Eleanor whispered seeing the body of her friend. "No mother should have to bury her child."

Aedan gathered himself for a moment before charging down the ramp to the ground level of the keep. The sounds of battle increased as Aedan and Eleanor Cousland entered hell.

"The castle is lost! Flee for you're lives!" One of the servants cried running for the exit.

"Don't be a coward! Stand and fight!" Aedan called out in his powerful voice of command that came with being second in line to the Teyrnire of Highever.

"Yes.. yes my lord!" The servant called back. All along the corridor the remaining House Cousland guards and servants were invigorated by the appearance of Teyrna Eleanor and Lord Aedan.

Aedan swept into the battle blades flashing in the firelight as he cut down Howe's men from behind while they attacked his own guards. Eleanor fired arrow after arrow into exposed flesh from her raised vantage point and the remainder of Howe's troops in the corridor were quickly overwhelmed.

Aedan quickly took stock, he had five sword and shield wielding guards and two bowmen supplemented by three servants.

"My Lord, Teyrna, we were trying to get through to you!" The lead guard said exhausted.

"We dealt with the ones that made it to the family quarters." Aedan explained purposely leaving out that they were the only two survivors as well. He needed the men to be willing to fight if he was to find his father."Quickly this way, servants hang back and protect the bowman."

The group spilled into the next corridor where only two guards remained and were being overwhelmed by twelve of Howe's men.

"FOR HIGHEVER!" Aedan screamed as he lead the charge. The battle cry stunned the combatants already in the corridor as arrows from Teyrna Eleanor and the two other bowman flew past Aedan and the charging guards to even up the odds a bit.

Aedan was in a rage slashing and stabbing at Howe's men with little regard for himself. All he could see was Oren dead on the floor of his brothers room. Thankfully the guards were able to protect him from to much harm as he dispatched Howe's men.

Aedan was about to order that they move on to the great hall where he had left his farther Teyrn Cousland and the treacherous Arl Howe when his mother ran up to him.

"Aedan the treasury, the family shield and sword are in there. Howe mustn't get them, they should be used to sever his treacherous head!"

Aedan nodded and the guards flanked him as he used his mothers key to enter the treasury. Pausing for a moment he grabbed the nearest bag of gold sovereigns off the shelf, it was about the size of a chamber pot and held 100 gold sovereigns. He turned around and threw it to the nearest guard who's expression changed from disgust to confusion.

"My lord?" he asked confused.

"One sovereign is more than one of Howe's men sees in six months, if it looks like you're going to be overwhelmed split open the bag and throw it at Howe's men. That should distract them long enough for you to get away." Aedan explained as he threw a bag of sovereigns each to the remaining guards.

"I'm sorry my lord." The guard who had looked at him in disgust offered contritely looking at the floor.

"You thought I was the worst kind of noble, fleeing with the gold and leaving my men to rot." Aedan guessed.

"I should have known better, it has been an honour to serve you're house my lord. But it will be the greatest honour of my life if I can help you escape." The guard offered in way of apology. The rest of the room nodded as Eleanor looked on in pride.

Aedan blushed as he began pulling the remaining bags of sovereigns off the shelves. No one looked offended, they all stood ready and willing to carry out whatever their lord was planning. Aedan pushed the bags of gold, the vast majority of Highever's substantial wealth, into the hands of the three servants.

"Get out of the castle and distribute this throughout the city. I want it all in the hands of our people, Howe is not to see a single one." Aedan ordered.

The servants nodded and ran off as fast as they could carrying so much gold heading out of Castle Cousland and down the cliff road into the City of Highever below on the coast.

Aedan stood straight and tall as his mother fixed the Shield of Highever firmly to his back before handing him the Cousland family sword.

Aedan took a moment to admire the sword that had served his family since the rein of King Calenhad and the formation of Fereldan 400 years ago. _The enchantments still hold _Aedan thought in wonder. _Its still as sharp as when it was used by all the Teyrns of Highever over the centuries. _

"Right, the Teyrn was last seen with Earl Howe in the main hall, we are going to have to break through the side door and take back the hall as it has most likely fallen into Howe's hands." Aedan explained to his troops.

"My lord, you have no bag of sovereigns, no way to distract Howe's men should they capture you." One of the guardsman spoke up.

_Dam I sent all of the remaining sovereigns with the servants. _Aedan thought as he surveyed the room. He quickly picked up a bag of silver pieces. _It will have to do_.

The guards looked distressed, with 100 copper bits to a silver piece and 100 silver pieces to a gold sovereign Aedan was carrying only 1 sovereign worth of coin. Not enough to distract Howe's men.

As one of the guards stepped forward to donate his bag Aedan spotted the high shelf that held fist sized bags of precious gems. _The Shield of Highever is strapped so tightly to my back it makes a makeshift backpack. _Aedan thought as he headed towards it.

Recognising what he was going to do the guard swept the entire shelf into the gap between Aedan's back and the shield.

Aedan lead them all out of the treasury before looking back. "Howe will not get a single bit." Aedan declared throwing a torch into the family's prized oil paintings and watching as the rest of the treasury went up in flames.

The rest of the group looked on approvingly before they burst into the main hall ready for a fight.

Only to be confronted by Ser Gilmore and a dozen Highever troops.

"Gill!" Aedan called out rushing forward to pull his best human friend into a close embrace.

"My lord! Teyrna Eleanor!" Ser Gilmore replied returning Aedan's hug. "I thought they had gotten through, I feared the worst."

"They did get through." Aedan replied darkly. "We killed them but they got to Oren and Oriana first."

Ser Gilmore closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer to the maker to ease their passing. He then turned to his friend. "As soon as I realised what was happening I bared the gates but they won't hold for long. The Teyrn has gone to the servants entrance in the larder, he hopes to get you both out of the castle that way. Go on! I'll hold them here!"

"Gil the gates won't hold!" Aedan cried desperately.

"I know Aedan" Ser Gilmore replied as he placed a hand on his best friends shoulder. "But I can buy you enough time to get away and don't argue with me even if it wasn't my duty I'd do it anyway."

"The guards I brought with me have bags of sovereigns with them." Aedan explained as quickly as possible when Howe's men break through throw them into them, it should let you get away, 1,200 sovereigns should be worth more to them than the lives of a few guards."

Ser Gilmore shook his head. "I'll hold for as long as"

Aedan cut him off. "Gil, if we haven't made it out of here by the time the gates fall then we're not going to. Promise me you'll try to get away or else I'll stay and defend them with you."

Ser Gilmore had known Aedan since the younger man was a toddler learning to walk. He knew he was serious. "Alright, I promise I'll try." He whispered as Aedan pulled him into a fierce hug.

"You've been the best friend I could have asked for. Good luck Gil."

"I could not have asked for a better Lord or a dearer friend. Good luck Aedan."

Ser Gilmore and the guards braced themselves against the buckling main gates as Eleanor and Aedan fled the main hall in the direction of the kitchens. For the first time Eleanor took the lead, Aedan was crying to hard to see where he was going.

_Dairren, Oren, Oriana, Gil. How many more will be taken from me? How many more will I be forced to leave behind? What in all of Thedas could be worth this?_


	4. Last of the Couslands

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

* * *

**Cha****pter Four: Last of the Couslands**

**Castle Highever**** – Highever**

Aedan burst through the door into the kitchen.

_Andraste__'s Blood!_

Aedan ducked and rolled under the blow that would have gone straight through his neck. He lashed out with his daggers for several moments before he realised that his opponent was only defending and wasn't taking any of the opportunities that Aedan had given him with his tired and uncoordinated strikes.

"Forgive me my lord. I thought you were another of Howe's men. Quickly come with me." Duncan said in his deep baritone voice.

Aedan and Eleanor followed the Grey Warden to the larder. Aedan tried not to look at the bodies of Nan and the kitchen elves. _Another dead, Nan was my nursemaid and has always taken care of me. Now when I had to take care of her I failed. At least Duncan has given them dignity in death rather than leaving them where they fell._

"Bryce!"

Eleanor screamed and ran to the side of her husband who sat wearily on the floor covered in blood.

"Father!" Aedan called out and dropped down beside him. "I'm sorry this is all my fault! I should have protected the castle better!"

Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever reached out to comfort his youngest son. "It's not you're fault pup." He gasped out. "I stood the guards down, I wanted them to have one night of peace before they were forced to run all over the Teyrnire putting out little fires. If I'd left the preparations to you, if I'd let your orders stand we might have had a chance. No It's my fault."

"Bryce there is no time for this! We have to go now!" Eleanor said firmly trying to pull her husband to his feet. She was grateful for Bryce's words for she could already see how Aedan blamed himself but right now they had to escape.

"I won't survive the standing I'm afraid my dear." Bryce coughed weakly.

"Then we'll drag you." Aedan declared looking round for something that could serve as a stretcher.

"Only if you want to leave bits of me behind pup." Bryce Cousland chuckled weakly.

"BRYCE! This is no time for jokes!"

"Exactly. You have to get out of here pup, tell the king of Howe's treachery and warn Fergus. I dread to think what Howe has planned for him." Bryce ordered.

"No I'm not leaving you!" Aedan replied shaking his head violently. "We'll find you magic healing or something to keep you alive until we can reach the circle tower."

"Heh heh, you never give up do you pup? Good, you'll need that in the months ahead. Howe cannot be allowed to get away with this. Now take you're mother and go."

"I'm staying." Eleanor declared firmly. "Duncan you get Aedan out of here, I'll stay behind and kill everyone who comes through that door to let you get away."

"NO! I can't loose both of you!" Aedan cried out in despair.

"You have to get away my son." Eleanor explained calmly. "Howe's men have the castle surrounded, it will be difficult enough for you and Duncan to get away without me. If I come with you we will surely be caught."

"Eleanor you could still make it." Bryce choked out.

"Hush Bryce, we've had a good life and been blessed to see our two wonderful children grow into men we could both be proud of. No our time has come and my place is by your side."

Everyone in the room knew that Eleanor would not be leaving. Aedan was about to try and talk Duncan into helping him get the Teyrn out of there as well but before he could open his mouth an almighty crash came from the great hall followed by a blood chilling roar.

"The gates have fallen! There is no more time my darling boy, you must go now!" Eleanor called out in panic.

"Here." Aedan said pressing a flask into her hand. Eleanor recognised it as one of the results of her son's hobby of poison making.. "It's a soul rot bomb, break it and a deadly gas will fill the room killing everyone inside. Howe will undoubtedly come here to gloat and when he does."

Aedan choked on the last words.

"Thank you pup." Bryce said fondly. "We'll do our best to make sure he pays for this treachery, you warn Fergus and make sure that the Cousland line does not die here."

Aedan flung his arms around his parents. "I love you both so much." He gasped though his tears.

"Then live darling." Eleanor said pushing him away gently.

Seeing that Aedan would never be able to bring himself to leave Duncan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the tunnel as Eleanor swiftly got to her feet and locked the door behind them.

Aedan and Duncan ran down the passage until a crash reverberated down it, both knew that it was Howe's men kicking in the door to the larder.

Aedan turned to try and go back but Duncan was ready for him and caught him around the waist.

"Its too late. You parents have given their lives for you, don't make their sacrifice worthless." Duncan cautioned.

He pulled Aedan out of the tunnel and into the night.

* * *

**Penglais Hill – Highever**

Aedan and Duncan stood on top of the hill and surveyed the devastation before them. On top of the cliff Castle Cousland. _No._ Aedan corrected himself. _That nickname the city's people had given to the fortress could no longer be applied._

On top of the hill Castle Highever was in flames and surrounded by Howe's troops. The curtain walls that linked Castle Highever to the City of Highever below the cliff* were taken as were the city walls and gates themselves and it appeared that Howe's men were already entering the city. Someone had set the warships in the harbour ablaze and inwardly Aedan thanked them. _Warships will be of little use against the Darkspawn and Howe should be denied as much as it is possible to keep from him. I'll have to remember to reward whoever did that if…__**WHEN **__Fergus and I return._

"It's time to go my lord." Duncan said softly. "We will be travelling south along the North Road before joining the Imperial Highway and heading to the ruins of Ostagar. King Cailan has gathered his army's there."

Aedan silently turned his back on the view of his family and his home destroyed and followed Duncan into the darkness.

* * *

**The Circle Tower – Lake Calenhad**

Aedan and Duncan had been travelling for several days when they reached the Lake Calenhad docks. Having never been to the Circle of Magi before Aedan was surprised to discover what he did at the end of the north road.

It was clear that the Imperial Highway had once run out through the lake directly to the Circle Tower but this part was in worse shape than the majority of the highway. Large gaps had been blown in it, intentionally or by nature Aedan couldn't tell.

"Why the docks?" Aedan asked Duncan quietly. "Even if it would be too expensive or dangerous to let mages and stonemasons repair the Highway surely it would be simple to build small wooden bridges to cover the gaps and connect the tower island to the mainland again?"

_At last. _Duncan thought in relief. He had been worried since Aedan had not said a world since departing Highever several days ago. _He could have picked a more pleasant topic but at least he's talking again. That's a good sign. _

"The Chantry likes it the way it is. It makes it more difficult for the mages to escape from their guilded cage. The mages don't complain partially because they know it will do no good and partially because it prevents lynch mobs reaching the tower when people wish to take their anger about a bad harvest or a deformed child out on a target that is not allowed to fight back."

Aedan's face twisted in distaste as he contemplated that answer. _I've always been a champion of the elves because of Nerus. I didn't realise that the mages had it almost as bad as the city elves. _

"I have some business to attend to in the tower." Duncan began.

Aedan's temper flared. "I have already agreed to be recruited into the Grey Wardens! Must we waste time here finding another candidate that meets your approval? The King must be told of Howe's treachery as soon as possible."

_Good. The Cousland sense of justice is strong in him. That will serve the Grey Warden's well though it may give him a problem with some of our less savoury recruits. He's also not willing to take any distraction to his mission lying down and will challenge the worth of any side quests. Yes Aedan Cousland will make an excellent addition to our ranks. _"Fear not. First Enchanter Irving has a candidate picked out for me already, I will be gone no longer than a couple of hours and as we had to pass here anyway on our route south I think that the gains outweigh the short delay."

Aedan nodded as if giving permission and then blushed as he realised what he had done. _You idiot! Duncan is not one of your fathers men. He commands you not the other way around. Oh Andraste's holy knickers he must think me a petulant spoiled child._

Duncan chuckled and took Aedan's shoulder in a firm grip. "Do not worry Aedan, a lifetimes habits are going to be hard for you to break. Besides one or two of my Wardens could do with being kept in line." Duncan said his eyes twinkling. "Do you wish to come to the tower with me?"

Aedan pondered his response for a moment before deciding. "Actually I think I will stay at the inn, The Spoiled Princess." Aedan replied reading the name. Seeing Duncan's expression morph into disapproval he hurried on. "I'm not going to drown myself in ale, well maybe one or two, but…Bann Loren has no idea what happened to his wife Landra or his son Dairren. He deserves to know the truth not whatever story Howe decides to spread in Denerim."

Duncan nodded sombrely. _I do not envy him that duty. _"Very well I shall be back soon."

Aedan was still putting the finishing touches to the hardest letter he had ever written when Duncan returned, his mood foul.

"Problem?" Aedan asked. _Stupid question, he's only been gone for a half hour. _

"Indeed." Duncan replied sitting heavily and waiving over the dwaven barmaid with a pint of ale. "It seems that the young man I came to recruit would have been a great asset to the Grey Wardens."

"Would heve been?" Aedan asked softly.

"The young man in question was an elven mage named Alim Surana. He was in love with a fellow mage, his best friend Jowen. Jowen however was exclusively attracted to women and fell in love with a Chantry initiate named Lilly. When Jowen was accused of blood magic they attempted to escape and Alim risked everything to help a friend in need even though it meant he would never see his love again."

"They were caught?" Aedan asked sadly.

"Indeed." Duncan replied drinking deeply. "They were cornered in the last stage of their plan. Jowen was indeed a blood mage having dabbled a little in the forbidden arts as he believed it was the only way he could escape. He was proved correct in that, he managed to get away even though Lilly refused to go with him, she was sent to Aeonar."

Aedan hung his head. "And Alim?"

"Jowen left him behind hoping that they would believe that Alim was a thrall under his control and he wouldn't spend the rest of his life being hunted for helping him. Alim refused to go along with it and screamed in Knight Commander Greggor's face that he had caused this, struck at First Enchanter Irving for allowing it to happen and then collapsed in tears at the fate of his friend and secret love. Greggor ran him through then and there."

"Not even a sham trial?" Aedan asked angrily.

"Greggor probably would have for a human mage but Alim was an elf. He referred to it as pest control when Irving tried to intervine."

Aedan's cider filled tankard exploded in his grasp from the sudden increase in pressure. "We'll post this letter in Lothering." He said deceptively calmly as he put a silver piece on the table to cover the loss of the tankard.

"It is getting dark, we won't get far." Duncan cautioned. _But if he wants to go we will, this can't be bringing up any good memories of either Highever or the stone wall he has encountered in is fight for the elves._

"It doesn't matter." Aedan replied darkly. "As long as its far away from here."

* * *

* Just like Fort Drakon is part of the City of Denerim and yet not. This situation of a walled city joining directly on to a castle/fortress is known as a Citadel and can be found throughout the medieval cities of Europe, especially in Spain.

**Review if you want me to continue! Tell me what you like and what you don't and what particular play through you would like to see in the next chapter. ****Obviously this is Ostagar so there are no options atm but the principle stands for later chapters.**


	5. In Thy Fathers Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

* * *

**Chapter Five: In Thy Father's Shadow**

**King Cailan's Army – Ostagar**

Duncan walked with his new recruit as they approached the ruins of the fortress city of Ostagar. Cain, Aedan's loyal Mabari hound had caught up with them just north of the village of Lothering where Aedan had sent by courier the letter informing Bann Loren of his wife and son's fate and Aedan's mood had lightened considerably with his arrival as he had assumed that he had perished at Highever.

Built in the hills that bordered the dense marsh and woodlands known as the Korcari Wilds that formed the southern borders of Fereldan Ostagar marked the southern boundary of the ancient Tevinter Imperium. Beyond the Korcari Wilds were the uncharted territories and eventually the south pole for the northern border of Fereldan, Waking Sea, was still far south of the equator.

Both Duncan and Aedan frowned as they saw people in armour coming towards them along the Imperial Highway. Merchants and farmers were common on the decaying road as the army required an enormous amount of supplies but all troops were heading into Ostagar rather than away from it. The sun glinted off golden armour at the centre of the group and Aedan realised who approached. _But why would King Cailan meet Duncan and I in person? He can't have heard of the attack on Highever yet._

"Welcome back Duncan." Cailan greeted enthusiastically greeted the head of Fereldan's Grey Wardens. Cailan felt himself continue to blather something about honour and glory to hide the fact that he was absolutely terrified. _Father defeated Orlais and restored Fereldan after 80 years of occupation. How can I live up to that? The only way to prove myself worthy of his legacy is to defeat these Darkspawn but the horde continues to grow no matter how many of them we kill? I need more men but Logain refuses to accept Orlesian help, I will have to overrule him. I will not fail you father, I will defeat this threat to your beloved Fereldan and then maybe I will be able to look at your portrait in the palace without feeling like an imposter sitting in your throne. _Cailan focused on the new recruit in an effort to push his insecurities to the back of his mind. _He seems so familiar but I can't quite place it. Where have I seen him before?_

As Aedan looked up Cailan saw his signature sea green eyes and a memory of a young Aedan following him around Castle Highever like a lovesick puppy flashed to the forefront of his mind. _Impossible! There's no way that this dirty and bedraggled man that has the same bearing as the suicidal troops that beg to be in the front ranks is the same as that beautiful fun loving man that followed me around for my entire visit to Highever with father! What has happened to him? He had such a lust for life and spent so much time joking flirting and bouncing around I thought he was on a permanent sugar high._

Vaguely Cailan realised that Duncan was trying to introduce them. He waved the Grey Warden off. "No need Duncan I know who this is. Aedan of Highever, Bryce Couslands youngest. How is you're father Aedan? Your brother said he would be only one or two days behind him."

_I have a very bad feeling about this. _A pit formed in Cailan's stomach as it looked like for all of his training Aedan was going to break down right there.

"My… My father is not coming your majesty." Aedan said quietly. "Arl Howe betrayed us and attacked after we had sent almost all of our troops south to answer your call to arms. Teyrn Bryce and Teyrna Eleanor died covering my escape and my brothers wife and son were killed in their beds. I do not know the fate of the rest of the household but given the fight we put up and the number of bodies it is unlikely that Howe has let any that survived the initial assault live."

Cailan had never been so furious in his entire life. _Bryce was my father's dearest friend except for Logain, he served me well as my chief advisor and Eleanor! She was like a second mother to me after my own died. I don't think those first few weeks would have been bearable were it not for her presence at court. Oh Aedan loosing your parents is hard enough but to have to run while they knowingly face death to give you time to get away? Howe will be gracing Fort Draken for a long time for this!_

"I swear." Cailan began reaching out to grab Aedan's shoulder, his voice and eyes burning with fury. "I swear on the memory of my father and mother that as soon as the Darkspawn are defeated I will turn my army north and Rendon Howe will spend the very short remainder of his life in Fort Draken with Orlesian torturers that I will order released especially for this. He will regret ever crossing House Cousland and House Theirin."

"Thank you your majesty." Aedan said with a small smile. _The thought of Howe being tortured to death by true masters of the art is pleasing but it won't bring mother and father back, or little Oren. Still I will derive great pleasure from watching and laughing, let him feel a small portion of the pain he has inflicted on me and Fergus. _"Do you know the whereabouts of my brother?"

_Maker forgive me! I sent him into the wilds scouting! Howe wouldn't risk even one Cousland escaping and certainly has __assassins in the army ordered to kill Fergus and I sent him deep into the wilds, far from help or prying eyes with only a few troops. He's already dead. _Cailan was almost certain of Fergus's death but given Aedan's current state he couldn't bring himself to inform the young Grey Warden of his brothers most likely fate. "He is scouting in the wilds and is not due back before the battle I'm afraid. I will send out more scouts to order him to return but it may be some time before they are able to locate him, the wilds are a maze well deserving of their name."

Aedan nodded. "He should be safe for a while then, I'm in no hurry to tell him."

Cailan's mind was working furiously as he tried to put the pieces of this new information together with the context of the blight and his own political plans.

"I am needed back at Logain's tent before he sends out a search party but there are still a few things I would like to discuss, would you walk with me please Aedan? Duncan I'll send him to you or one of the other wardens as soon as we are done."

Duncan's frown showed that yes he really did mind but then he could not disobey the King. "Of course your majesty."

At Cailan's signal the royal guards slipped ahead and hung back as they headed back into Ostagar leaving just Cailan and Aedan. Cailan reached out and put his arms around the shoulders of the younger man. "I'm going to find some way to keep you out of the battle." Cailan began talking over Aedan's sudden protests. "You have just watched your entire family murdered, you are in no condition to fight and I will order you back Lothering if I have to."

Aedan tensed and then acquiesced. He knew that he couldn't fight the King.

"Also I am going to ask Duncan to assign a guard to you, a fellow Grey Warden named Alistair."

"But your majesty I…"

"Again with interrupting your King, Aedan." Cailan teased with a smile. "New recruits are usually chaperoned anyway, I'm just making this official guard duty. I do not intend to loose one of my most loyal and true subjects to Rendon Howe's assassins."

"Very well." Aedan relented grudgingly. "But why Alistair? Could I not chose a Warden that I get along with once I've mixed with them a bit?"

"I know Alistair." Cailan replied with a pensive look on his face. Aedan was sure that he had to have imagined the flash of guilt there as well. "We met once when I was younger, I'm afraid that I didn't make a very good impression but he certainly impressed me and I kept tabs on him ever since. I was the one to suggest that Duncan recruit him you know."

Cailan hurried on at the flicker of disapproval that crossed Aedan's face. "Not directly you understand, I simply mentioned to Duncan that if he went to a certain place then he might find a diamond amongst the quartz there. Alistair made it into the Grey Wardens on his own, impressive merits. Though I admit they are not obvious at first." Cailan chuckled lightly as the finally reached his tent.

"Right then, if I remember rightly Alistair should be at the northern most edge of the camp in the alter chamber of one of the old Tevinter temples. Fare you well my friend and I will see you again before the battle." _I hope. Please Maker, Andraste, Ancestors, Anyone let him survive the joining._

Cailan sighed and entered the tent of Teyrn Logain as Aedan headed off to find Alistair.

Cailan couldn't help remembering the unenviable life of his brother.

* * *

**Twenty Years Ago – Castle Redcliff**

Cailan regarded the eight year old child before him. _He's a little Baby! _10 year old Cailan thought to himself, _Why would father want me to meet him?_

"Ooo swords!" Cailan exclaimed noticing the armoury over Alistair's shoulder. Ignoring the little boy Cailan rushed off to have some fun.

Two days later on the way back to Denerim Cailan finally got up the courage to ask his father why he had been in such a foul mood since visiting Uncle Eamon and Uncle Tegan.

"Father why are you acting like Uncle Logain when the Orlesian ambassador visits?" Calian asked blunt as always.

King Maric chuckled before becoming serious again. "I made a mistake Cailan, I made two in fact."

"Can't you just say sorry?" Cailan asked as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Maric took a deep breath and pulled his son into a strong hug.

"Ah! Dad! Gerroff!"

Maric enjoyed the levity before answering his son's question. "There are some things sorry can't fix Cailan."

"Like what?"

"You have a brother, you met him today."

"What the little baby?"

"Cailan he's only two years younger than you."

"Exactly! He's a baby!"

Maric laughed but Cailan's next question brought him crashing back to reality.

"So when is he going to come to the palace? Will he share my room or…"

"Cailan." Maric said interrupting his son. "Alistair will not be coming to the palace."

"Why not?"

* * *

**14 Years Ago – Royal Palace, Denerim**

16 year old Crown Prince Cailan Theirin crushed the note in his hands and took deep breaths trying to turn his utter fury into something non violent.

The note in his hand was from someone in his employ at Castle Redcliff. Despite being 10 Cailan had wanted to know about his brother and when the Prince asks one of the knights assigned to him to do him a favour and go to Redcliff and find someone willing to write a couple of notes about a boy who lives in the stables the only response possible is 'yes your highness right away your highness'. At 6 sovereigns a month Cailan had considerably less pocket money to spend from then on but the young Prince thought it was worth it.

_I don't believe it! _Cailan thought furiously.

_I could forgive Father for leaving Alistair with Uncle Eamon because Alistair was happy. I could forgive Eamon for putting him in the stables instead of the castle and I could forgive Father for not challenging him on this because Alistair was still happy but this…_

Cailan looked down once more at the letter detailing how a devastated Alistair Theirin had been forced screaming and crying from Castle Redcliff to be trained as a Templar here in Denerim. The letter detailed how the writer didn't think that Alistair's trusting little face could contain so much pain and betrayal nor how heart rending the screams of a child who has been cast aside could be.

Just thinking about his brother betrayed by everyone who had ever supposed to care for him set Cailan's blood ablaze. _But this! Tossed aside after being made to believe that he belonged!_

Cailan screamed before throwing a model of Castle Redcliff his uncle had given him at the world. Just like his trust in his uncle the model shattered.

Most of the palace would have considered his reaction excessive after all Alistair was a bastard not a Prince and Cailan had only seen his brother once and hadn't made a good impression even then. But none of them could see the two thoughts in Cailan's head.

_We are both Father's children, It could have easily been me that was the bastard and Alistair that was the Prince. And what happens if Father decides one day that I can be tossed aside just like Alistair? We're both his children after all._

Cailan got control of himself and summoned one of his guards. _I need a source amongst the templars._

* * *

**Five Years Ago – Royal Palace, Denerim**

Newly crowned King Cailan Theirin never thought that duty would taste so bitter.

_For years now I've imagined bringing Alistair to the palace but now I'm King I can't indulge in fantasies. If he had been brought here from birth then maybe it would have been alright but to reveal him now would be to cause chaos in a country in transition and set the already nervous Banns into a blind panic._

Cailan took some solace in the fact that the reports said that Alistair was enjoying the templar training if not the life or duties. _Yet I still feel as just as big a traitor as I have considered my uncle for so long. I'm not sure that being king is worth it if this is what it does to your family._

* * *

**One Year Ago – Royal Palace, Denerim**

Cailan tried to keep his emotions in check as he re read the latest report on his brother. In particular 'alone' 'friendless' 'desperate to escape' and 'soul destroying sadness' leaped out from the page.

Cailan sighed. _Anora doesn't consider him worth my time but then she's an only child. She'd never understand. _

Cailan however had another problem. After four years of trying with Anora he was still childless, there was still no heir to the Fereldan throne. In desperation Cailan had had… relations with several women other than his wife but it had been over a year and still none of them had given birth to any child let alone his.

_I am so sorry Anora. _He had been discrete but Cailan knew that his wife would still have found out. He knew how much she wanted children though and he still couldn't bring himself to tell her the news that he was almost certainly sterile.

Focusing on something other than the pain that he would never be a father Cailan smiled as it meant that it gave him room to maneuver and save his brother from a life he hated. It was the least he could do for his brother who had had absolutely nothing including love his entire life while he, Cailan, had everything.

_Well if Anora and any other noble who finds out objects now __I have a valid argument to use on them. _Cailan thought with a grin. _I can't bring him straight to the palace though. Stupid as it is they won't accept Alistair without some pretty solid achievements behind him. _

Musing on what to do next Cailan's gaze landed on his favorate childhood story book. 'The Adventures of the Grey Wardens'

_YES! _Cailan now had a plan. "Guardsmen ask Warden Commander Duncan to attend me immediately, I have a suggestion for where he could find promising recruits."

Yes your majesty

_I will make it up to you Alistair. I will make sure that you know that you are my brother and you are loved._

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of Cailan!**

**Review if you want me to continue! Tell me what you like and what you don't and what particular play through you would like to see in the next chapter. Obviously this is Ostagar so there are no options atm but the principle stands for later chapters.**


	6. Alistair and Aedan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

* * *

**Abydos Jackson must be complemented for creating a very interesting and sweet Cailan/Alistair interaction that I have tried to recreate in my story. I would recommend her work to any Dragon Age fan.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: ****Alistair and Aedan**

**King Cailan's Army – Ostagar**

Aedan grinned as he watched the young blond man sass the arrogant mage. _Mmmmm he's very handsome, lovely straw blond hair with a hint of red, tanned skin and an impressively broad and muscular physique, if all the Grey Wardens are like him then this might not be so bad. He really is very sexy, I wonder what those arms would feel like? Or what it would be like to…_

Aedan's thoughts were interrupted as the mage stormed passed him. He blushed as the attractive man noticed him and approached.

"You know one good thing about the blight is that it brings people together." He said playfully _Hmm who is this? Obviously some one important given that one of the Kings own guards is with them. Looks good, dark brown hair and pale cream skin so probably from the North, lithe but strong body so he probably fights with speed rather than strength. Maker those are pretty sea green eyes, I'm sure I've heard that description before. Where though? _

"Oh yes, It's like a party where no one likes each other so we all get massively drunk." Aedan teased. _He has beautiful lilac eyes. I've never seen that colour before._

"Yep! And then we all thing that holding hands and singing songs is a brilliant idea"

"And the Darkspawn flee unable to stand our caterwauling."

Both men looked at each other before collapsing in laughter. "So You're Alistair I take it?" Aedan asked as he recovered. _If he is then Cailan is getting such a thank you when I next see him. A handsome man with a great sense of humour forced to follow me around at all hours of the day and night? I can think of worse fates. Fergus will. _The pain that had so briefly disappeared slammed back with full force. Aedan tried to concentrate on what the other man was saying to avoid focusing on it. _Otherwise I might just leap over that wall so I could be with you again. Mum, Dad I miss you so much._

"That would make you Duncan's new recruit. I should have recognised you immediately, I'm sorry. It's Aedan right?" _He looks capable enough but why is he under guard? Duncan wouldn't have recruited some nobles son who's father just wanted him out of the way. What is going on? _

Aedan noticed Alistair's glance to the Kings guard. Well acquainted with masks because of his noble upbringing he could see that Alistair's humour hid a fierce intelligence. Whether Alistair knew it or not was another matter. "Duncan asked me to find you and the two other recruits." Aedan began.

"Excuse me Warden. But the King bids that you read this." The Kings guard interrupted handing over a letter.

A frown overcame Alistair's face as he broke the royal seal and began to read. The first line had him ready to throw the letter away and only the presence of Aedan and the Kings guard kept him reading.

_Brother._

_I have longed to meet you again as soon as I learned that you were at Ostagar. Sadly there has been hardly a moment between all of the preparations for the coming battle and you have never been present when I have visited the Grey Warden camp. _

_Alistair there is so much that I wish to tell you but it is not suitable for a letter. After the battle when everyone else is celebrating I will make certain that you and I can have the talk I have longed for for so long. Hopefully I will make a better impression than at our last meeting!_

_Suffice to say for now that I have never agreed with our Father and Arl Eamon's actions and I have never forgiven them for them either. Since Father told me you were my brother on the road back to Denerim after our first meeting I have tried to watch out for you as an elder brother should. I have not been able to do as much as I would like but that is something to be saved for when we finally get to talk. Suffice to say that you are my little brother Alistair and you are both loved and wanted. _

_Now to the reason for this letter. The man before you is Aedan Cousland. The Couslands have been our family's closest allies since the founding of Fereldan, his father Bryce Cousland was King Maric's closest friend except for Logain Mac Tir and was of great help to me as an advisor in the first months of my rein. His mother Eleanor Cousland was the main reason that I did not fall apart after my Mothers death. I owe them a lot Alistair and now I seek your help for there is no one I trust more than you, not even Logain._

_Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine has betrayed Fereldan by using the current crisis to advance his position. When the Couslands sent their troops south to aid us against the blight Howe moved against Castle Highever with his full force. Teyrn Bryce and Teyrna Eleanor are both dead, slaughtered buying time for Aedan to escape. His elder brother Fergus is almost certainly dead as he is scouting in the wilds with only a few men and Howe would have had assassins ready to take him out. _

_Arl Howe cannot let any Cousland escape if he hopes to convince the Landsmeet to protect him when I turn my Army north as soon as the Darkspawn are defeated, with his immense monetary reserves I know of no one I can fully trust with Aedan's safety._

_No one accept you. I know it is unfair to ask this of you before I have given you an accounting of my actions and my absence from your life but the situation has forced my hand. I know you are a good man with a strong sense of honour and an incorruptible soul and so I ask you to take care of the new Grey Warden. I know that the joining may kill him but I must stop anything else from bringing him harm. I owe his parents and family that much at the very least._

_This is not an order, you may refuse this task if you wish but I would ask that you take it on for Aedan's sake if not for mine._

_I hope to talk to you in person soon Alistair and try to explain everything but should you not wish to then I can offer you no better advice to trust Aedan. He is honourable and noble in the true sense of the words as well as being politically savvy a rarity amongst the Banns. _

_I wish you all the best until we meet again_

_Love_

_Your Brother_

_Cailan_

Alistair felt dozens of emotions flow through him from the letter. Anger, longing, confusion and hope swirled around his heart as he allowed himself to think, just a little, that maybe his family wasn't ashamed of him after all. _But by Andraste's Holy Flame Cailan has a lot of explaining to do if his regret and love are true._

"You can tell the King that I accept the assignment." Alistair said seriously to the guard before turning to Aedan. "I'm sorry about your family Aedan." He said awkwardly. After all what do you say to someone who has just lost everyone they have ever loved?

Aedan nodded his eyes misty. "So tell me about yourself Alistair." He said as they walked around the camp trying to locate the other two recruits, Daveth and Ser Jory, before meeting Duncan.

"Well there's not much to tell. I was born in Redcliffe and my mother died giving birth to me, I've only seen my father once and not for very long. It was a long time ago and I barely remember them." Alistair waved off Aedan's apologies trying to get off the subject of family. He was still far to confused by Cailan's letter and it must be bringing up the loss of Aedan's family as well. _For some reason I want to spare him as much pain as possible. It's probably just the knowledge of all he's been through and the fact that he looks so vulnerable at the moment._

"Well anyway I was shipped off to the Chantry at aged 14 where I trained to become a templar. I hated it though and put off taking my vows as long as possible then Duncan came and recruited me into the Grey Wardens and that's about all there is to tell. How about you?" Alistair realised his mistake at the last minuet as he waited for a disaster. _Maker I've really put my foot in it there. Why must I be such a bumbling idiot?_

Aedan could tell that Alistair was deliberately leaving a lot out but mused that that was only fair. They had only just met after all. "I am the second and youngest son of the Teyrn of Highever. We're… we were a very close family but my brother was always the favorate to take the title of Teyrn and I was quite happy to let him. I have been trained in logistics, army tactics and how to run a household so that I can lead my brothers armies in battle and administer Highever when he was away."

Aedan stopped speaking and sneered as a Chantry sister passing out the blessings of the maker came into view.

"You're not a fan of the Chantry then?" Alistair asked hesitantly.

"I believe in Andraste and the Maker but the Chantry? Not a chance. Watch."

Aedan walked close to the sister.

"Hello. Will you accept the Makers blessing?" She asked pleasantly with a beautiful smile.

"No thank you." Aedan replied politely.

The transformation was miraculous, the sister's expression transformed to one of rage and disgust and her voice was harsh and cold. "Then be gone heathen! There are many more worthy than you that wait for my attention."

Alistair stood stunned.

"That's why I don't like the Chantry. They attitude is that you must worship the Maker and Andraste or you should be killed." Aedan replied shortly.

"Well I think killing is a bit far. Worship or we turn into evil harpies seems more like it." Alistair joked.

Aedan laughed sweetly making Alistair flush. "True but then we're human. The Elves marched to war with Andraste and their war leader Shartan died on the same funeral pyre as her. The free kingdoms of Thedas and the Chantry owe them a dept that could never be repaid and the Dales were given to them as a homeland on the orders of Andraste herself."

Alistair's face fell, he saw where this was going.

Aedan continued. "The Elves had their own Gods before the Tevinter Imperium enslaved them and they returned to worshiping them in the Dales. The Chantry couldn't abide that there was a nation that did not give them the tithes and respect that they felt they deserved or the political influence they had become accustomed to. So the Divine removed the verses praising Shartan and the elves from the Chant of Light and declared an Exalted March forcing the elves to scatter into the Dalish clans, always wandering without a home, or to live as second class citizens in our cities."

_He speaks with such passion _Alistair thought at the cold fury in Aedan's voice at the end of his explanation _I have to remember not to get on his bad side._

"Yes well…" Whatever Alistair was going to say to the infuriated young noble was lost whit the interruption of a tall balding knight with red hair.

"The Chant must be heard from every corner of the world for the maker to forgive us and destroy the Darkspawn young one." The knight said in a very patronising tone. "The elves threatened this and would have seen us suffer blights forever just so that they could worship their little clay figures. Alistair, surely this is not the last recruit?"

"It is Ser Jory" Alistair replied quickly, partly to stop the fuming Aedan from exploding and partly because he didn't trust his own tongue around the knight at the best of times. When he was insulting Aedan Alistair was certain he would tell Ser Jory several unpleasant truths about himself.

"Well I best get back to Duncan. Hopefully this Joining ritual will be over soon and those of us that are worthy will be Grey Wardens." From the way he looked at Aedan before leaving it was clear that he didn't include him in the 'worthy category.'

"You know I get the feeling that he didn't like me very much." Aedan joked to break the straining silence.

"Now what gave you that idea?" Alistair teased relieved that the awkward moment was over. "I think he was about to declare his undying love for you. The women of the camp will be so disappointed."

Both laughed as they headed to the main area on the way back to Duncan's tent.

They found Daveth at the quartermaster trying to charm a young female captain into his bed.

Aedan began a slow clap as she slapped him and stormed off.

"I think your technique needs a little work my friend." Alistair said smugly at the red handprint on Daveth's face.

"Ah well it was worth a try, you never know it could have worked." Daveth replied with a mischievous look on his face. "Hey you must be the new recruit. I'm Daveth, cutpurse and pickpocket extraordinaire."

Aedan laughed at Daveth's flourishing bow. "Aedan of Highever rouge and lock pick extraordinaire." He replied taking Daveth's hand."

"Shall we head back to Duncan to get this Joining ritual over with then?" Daveth asked liking this new recruit.

"In a moment, I just need to visit the quartermaster first." Aedan replied.

What do we need to visit the quartermaster for?" Alistair asked as Daveth walked off.

"Your getting new armour." Aedan replied reaching around to pull out the top two fist sized bags from his makeshift backpack. "And I need a backpack and a couple of other things."

"Whoa back up to where I am getting new armour." Alistair panicked. _Shit! I don't have the coin to buy new gloves let alone completely new armour._

"Your wearing splint mail Alistair. Ser Gilmore." Aedan stopped his explanation for a moment stumbling over the name of his friend who might well be dead. "Ser Gilmore always drilled it into me that of the medium armours splint mail was the worst because it has the disadvantages of both scale armour and chainmail and the advantages of neither. So if your going to risk your life guarding me then I am going to make sure your bloody well protected. Understand?"

Alistair stood stunned by the sudden change in Aedan, this was not the young man eight winters his junior. Before him stood the general of Highevers armies and in the face of that command presence he could feel himself do nothing but agree.

Half an hour later Aedan had bought everything he could find of use in the quartermasters store including two new daggers and Alistair was still staring dumbstruck at the new steel scale armour he was wearing. "Hey. No one has ever just bought me something before. Thanks." Alistair said shyly as Aedan paid the quartermaster with two sapphires, two emeralds and a ruby.

Aedan was about to answer when he noticed the quartermaster beating an a young female elf with a piece of armour.

"What took you so long?! It was supposed to be back hours HEY OWW! OWW! STOP!"

The quartermaster screamed as Aedan hit him several times with the flat of the blade of Alistair's long sword that he had taken before the former templar could react. "How do YOU like it? Not nice is it!" Aedan yelled at the quartermaster sending him crashing to the floor with one final vicious swipe and kneeling down to check on the young elf girl.

"Oh he's going to be a handful. Hey Duncan will have someone else to yell at for making waves!" Alistair muttered to himself happily as he glared at anyone who looked like they would help the bullying quartermaster. He wondered why he felt such pride at Aedan's actions, they were not practical as the quartermaster was unlikely to sell them ever again. Then again when he saw the bloodied girl flinch away from Aedan's gentle touch the anger and pride grew greater still. _It may not have been practical. But it was __**right.**_

Aedan looked back to check that the quartermaster or one of his friends wasn't sneaking up on him. When he saw that Alistair had his back and dam the consequences his smile could have lit up all of Denerim.

_You know I think we'll get along just fine_ Alistair thought as he returned the smile of his first true friend.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of my Cailan, Alistair and Aedan and their interactions!**

**Review if you want me to continue! Tell me what you like and what you don't and what particular play through you would like to see in the next chapter. Obviously this is Ostagar so there are no options atm but the principle stands for later chapters.**

**Abydos Jackson must be complemented for creating a very interesting and sweet Cailan/Alistair interaction that I have tried to recreate in my story. I would recommend her work to any Dragon Age fan.**


	7. A Friendship is Born

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

* * *

**Note: For all of those who haven't played the game the Elves are a conquered people who, while no longer slaves, are treated worse than black people were under the South African apartheid regime. Fereldan is better than most countries in Thedas but it's still pretty bad.**

**Chapter Seven: A Friendship is Born**

**King Cailan's Army – Ostagar**

Alistair continued to stand guard over Aedan as he gently patched up the young elf girl wiping away the blood, bandaging the cuts and checking for any broken bones. The blushing girl fled as soon as he was finished but Aedan wasn't offended.

"Sorry for dragging you into that Alistair." Aedan muttered as they turned their backs on the glaring quartermaster, who was now supporting several impressive bruises, and headed to the other side of the camp. "He's not going to sell to use ever again now."

"Don't worry about it." Alistair replied honestly. "It wasn't right beating that girl just because the armour was late being delivered, he'd never have dared do it to a human so why should he be allowed to get away with doing it to an elf?"

Aedan shot Alistair a brilliant smile _Finally! Someone who agrees with me. Sure I had to point it out to him but he agrees with me and that's what matters. _

"Um… Excuse me my lords?"

Aedan and Alistair turned around to find themselves facing a simply dressed elf who looked like he was about to faint right there.

"Hello. What can we do for you?" Aedan asked kindly.

"I'm Pick my lord, I deliver messages around the camp. I saw what happened and I just wanted to say thank you for helping my sister." The young elf bushed madly obviously expecting to be scolded.

"There is no need to thank us friend." Alistair replied. "It's never right to beat someone who can't fight back."

"Yes of course." Pick stammered. "But no one has ever stood up for us elves here no matter how many times he's done it. So thank you."

"You are quite welcome Pick." Aedan said kindly.

The young elf seemed to be having an internal debate so both Wardens waited quietly for him to speak. "This is Ser Garland's sword, It's been enchanted. He's just as bad as the quartermaster so I'd be quite happy to give it to you as a thank you and then say that I lost it."

Aedan's evil smirk made the young elf blush. _And this is one of the many reasons why its not only wrong but impractical to abuse the people who look after you. _"We wouldn't want you to get into trouble Pick so I'm going to insist that you keep it." The young elf looked heartbroken so Aedan continued. "If you truly wish to do something to say thank you then there is something that I would ask of you. You can refuse if you want to though."

The look of determination on Pick's face showed that that was pretty much impossible. "I assume you know that we are both Grey Wardens?" Aedan began.

_GREY WARDENS!? I've been bothering some of the most important people in the army!_

"Judging from you look of stunned horror I take it that you didn't know." Aedan said with a small chuckle making they young elf blush. "Still there are many in the camp who whish to poison the ear of our few patrons. As you will be passing most of their messages we would appreciate it if you would let us know who the worst offenders are and what methods they are using to try and erode our support."

Pick straightened up at being given such an important task. "I would be honoured to help Ser Warden, as will my fellow messengers. Would you like us to inform you of anything else?" he asked shyly.

"Anything you think may be useful Pick. I trust your judgement." Aedan said pleasantly surprised. Alistair just stood their stunned.

Bursting with pride Pick ran off to spread the news of their new task to the rest of his family and the other elven messengers.

"Wow, just wow." Alistair stammered after a moment.

Aedan smirked at his fellow Warden's surprise. "No good dead goes unpunished Alistair, but neither does it go unrewarded either, you just have to learn how to make the reward for doing the right thing outweigh the cost."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Alistair muttered with a grin as they set off again.

It wasn't long before Duncan's tent came into sight. The tent of the Warden Commander of Fereldan was emblazoned with blue griffon and kind of hard to miss. Just before it however was the tent of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. When Fereldan was unified the Banns and Arls swore allegiance to one of the two remaining Teyrns who in turn swore aligance to the King. Highever in the north and Gwaren in the south. While Gwaren was a powerful fortress the city around it had degenerated into a small town with the fall of the Dwaven thaig beneath it, still although it was nothing on the sprawling cities of Highever and Denerim The Teyrn of Gwaren was the third highest noble in the land after the King and the Teyrn of Highever.

"Alistair, I want to make a short stop if that's alright?" Aedan asked quietly.

Alistair frowned but nodded.

"Would you please inform Loghain Mac Tir, Teyrn of Gwaren that Aedan Cousland, Teyrn of Highever wishes an audience with him." Aedan said in his best courtier voice.

The guard nodded and went inside, a moment later Teyrn Loghain emerged. "Teyrn Aedan." He said bowing his head slightly.

"Teyrn Loghain." Aedan replied bowing his head in reply. "I wish to question you on a matter of strategy. Is their any mercenary force in Fereldan that is capable of retaking Highever Teyrnire from Arl Howe's forces if they are forced to protect both Highever and Amaranthine?

Alistair had been admiring his new armour in his refection in a pail of water with a dumbstruck and shy appearance as he still couldn't believe that someone had just bought him a present without expecting anything in return. Aedan's question however caused him to whip round so fast that he almost got whiplash.

Teyrn Loghain grunted. "Now if only most of the banns had your instincts and desire to fight these Darkspawn would already be defeated." He muttered before replying. "My apologies Teyrn Aedan but Highever is simply to easy to defend. No mercenary force has the numbers or siege equipment to retake it. I am sorry I whish there was another way."

Aedan thanked Loghain as he went back into the tent. He was puzzled by his fellow Teyrns response. _Its almost as if he expects Highever to remain in Howe's control even thought the King has promised to take it back. He can't be thinking of supporting Howe's claim through conquest can he? No matter, once the Darkspawn are defeated even if King Cailan's hands are tied House Couslands forces are still under my command and will be more than sufficient to overpower the traitor. _

Aedan was brought out of his musings by a one armed hug from his new friend. "I'm sorry Aedan." Alistair said with genuine regret. "When this is all over I'm going to ask Duncan if he'd let me ride with you when you retake Highever."

"I'd like that. Thank you Alistair." Aedan replied blushing. He was truly touched by his new friends declaration.

The two friends walked towards Duncan as Aedan tried to figure out what Howe was playing at.

_There are only two cities in Fereldan, Denerim and Highever. Gwaren was once one as well but it barely qualifies as a town these days. There are five major fortifications__ still in use, Fort Drakon, Castle Highever, Castle Gwaren, Castle Redcliffe and West Hill Fortress. Even if he controls Castle and City Highever and one of the other Arls has thrown their lot in with him he can't take them all. And as long as the majority are loyal to the King he can't challenge him in the Landsmeet. What is Howe's plan??!! He has to have one!_

Aedan's musing was cut short by an irate Duncan. "I almost expected Alistair to sass the mage but I thought better of you Aedan. What were you thinking attacking the quartermaster?"

Aedan decided to meet Duncan head on just like he did is father. "I was thinking that it was the right thing to do. Or do you think that it is proper that an elf should suffer a severe bloody beating for something a human would get at most a slap for. Well Warden Commander?

Duncan sighed. _I knew Aedan's sense of honour, justice and fair play would cause problems. _"Our position here is weak Aedan, we cannot afford to provide any ammunition to our enemies or alienate any allies. The quartermaster will no longer trade with any Grey Warden and is already spreading tall tales throughout the army."

Aedan refused to back down. "We can trade with the merchants directly when they enter Ostagar and thus cut out the quatermaster's mark-up as well, that is no great loss. The tales the pitiful man is spinning will soon be proven wrong when we fight with the army in battle and I have managed to arrange a benefit as well."

Duncan's eyebrows rose as he motioned for Aedan to continue.

"The messengers of the camp are almost exclusively elves. As a token of thanks they have agreed to mention the source and content and destination of all messages pertaining to the Grey Wardens and anything else they feel we may find of interest."

"You have created an extensive intelligence network in under a day?" Duncan asked shocked out of his usual calm demeanour. _The Wardens with a more colourful past have been trying to do that since we arrived here months ago and none of their contacts and networks are as extensive as the one Aedan just created." _

"And I did it while doing the right thing. Are you surprised? I am a Cousland after all." Aedan replied confrontationally.

Alistair frowned at the disrespect being shown to his mentor and father figure but relaxed when Duncan let out one of his rare belly shaking laughs.

"Indeed young Aedan. The reputation of your house is well deserved I see. Your parents would be proud and you will be a very welcome addition to our ranks." Aedan flushed under the praise but also felt his eyes grow misty at the mention of his parents. Thankfully Duncan noticed and addressed all of the recruits.

"Now in preparation for the joining ritual you three recruits, chaperoned by Alistair will go into the Korcari Wilds and fetch three vials of Darkspawn blood. That will be needed for the joining itself. In addition I would like you to retrieve some documents from an abandoned Grey Warden base approximately two days into the wilds."

"What sort of documents?" Daveth asked distastefully.

_He's probably never learned to read or write. _Aedan realised. _So he doesn't understand that one piece of paper can bring down entire counties if used correctly Then again I wouldn't last five minuets on the streets of Denerim where he has lived his adult life. We all have different skills. I guess that's one of the reasons the Grey Wardens recruit from all walks of life. _

"Ancient treaties signed by the people of Thedas recognising their obligations to help the Grey Wardens in a blight. As we have been gone from Fereldan for so long it would be useful to have something tangible to remind them of their obligations."

"What in the makers name are documents of that importance doing in an abandoned tower in the wilds?!" Aedan cried out in frustration and surprise only to be elbowed by both Daveth and Alistair.

"While our noble friend put it a little bluntly." Daveth forced out trying desperately not to laugh.

"We have to agree that leaving them there wasn't the brightest of ideas." Alistair finished.

Before Duncan could respond Ser Jory jumped in.

"You don't question your betters!" The knight said forcefully. "They were left there for a reason and it is not your place to question that decision."

Duncan frowned. _Perhaps I was wrong in choosing Ser Jory. He is very skilled with a blade as the tournament at Redcliffe showed but his conceit and belief his knighthood makes him better than anyone else hasn't abated. This may cause problems. _"It was assumed we would return after a decade or two at the most but the Grey Wardens were then exiled from Fereldan for over 200 years. Since we returned our time has been spent recruiting to build up our numbers and fighting the Darkspawn that have appeared here in the south."

Aedan, Daveth and Alistair blushed as Ser Jory glared smugly at them feeling vindicated.

"Gather your packs and the two tents and set out. The main bulk of the horde is still a week away but it is best not to linger." Duncan commanded as his recruits seemed intent on glaring at each other. With the spell broken the three warden recruits and the junior Warden bustled about. Duncan took both Alistair and Aedan to one side as soon as they were ready to depart. "Aedan, if you find your brother's trail in your travels you are free to track him down and bring him back to camp. But only if you find his trail while you are carrying out your mission. Do you understand?"

Aedan wanted nothing more than to go running around the wilds until he found Fergus but this concession from Duncan was more than he had expected. "Yes, thank you Duncan."

The Warden Commander turned to Alistair. "Alistair, take care of them, especially the young Cousland. He has lost so much he may become unstable in battle." _Actually I don't think that I had to tell Alistair that. _Duncan thought as he saw the defensiveness on behalf of Aedan and worry for him battle for dominance on Alistair's face. Duncan watched as his promising young Warden shot off in search of Aedan clearly intending to never let the young noble out of his sight. _So Alistair has finally found a friend. Good, six months has barley even started repairing Alistair's confidence and self worth. Hopefully Aedan will prove worthy of Alistair's friendship. There is so much that boy could do if he only believed in himself. Eamon should be killed for doing what he did to him. At least Cailan no longer has any affection or trust for the Guerreins and has come down firmly on Alistair's side. _

Duncan smiled to himself as he watched the group depart, Alistair and Aedan side by side a recreation of a similar picture of Maric and Loghain that Duncan had seen so long ago. _They will do great things together. I just know it._

* * *

**Review if you want me to continue! Tell me what you like and what you don't and what particular play through you would like to see in the next chapter. Obviously this is Ostagar so there are no options atm but the principle stands for later chapters.**


	8. The Korcari Wilds

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Korcari Wilds **

**The Korcari Wilds – Fereldan **

Alistair led the three recruits away from the camp and into the maze of marsh and forests that formed Fereldan's southern border. Ser Jory hung back as Aedan and Daveth suck to Alistair like glue. Anything to stay away from the self-righteous knight.

"So I there I was tearing away from him through the streets and BAMB! I ran straight into the Captain of the Guard. They wanted to string me up but Duncan recruited me and the rest is history." Daveth explained answering Aedan's question about how he was recruited.

Aedan was having a hard timekeeping a straight face, Alistair however didn't have the benefit of years of political training and had burst out laughing.

"I'd have loved to have seen that!" He gasped weakly as they continued on deeper into the wilds. "Duncan hates running unless its in battle, seeing him charge around the streets of Denerim would have been priceless."

Aedan lost his battle and giggled at the thought of the serious and composed Duncan running around like a school boy playing tag.

"Did you just giggle?" Alistair asked amazed.

"No!" Aedan replied adamantly.

"You did you giggled!" Alistair crowed excitedly.

"No I didn't!" Aedan exclaimed. The blood rushing to his pale face made him redder than a campfires embers. "I was chuckling! And in a very manly fashion!"

"Yep, ok, we believe you." Alistair laughed as he ribbed his new friend.

"Alistair…" Aedan growled out.

_Should I tell him that growling while blushing __like that makes him look so cute? _Alistair thought as he tried to control his smile. Aedan was already furious and he didn't want to push his new friend to far.

Aedan stormed ahead muttering about blonde bastards as Daveth and Alistair got themselves back under some sort of control. Ser Jory trudged along behind with his nose in the air. It was obvious that he thought that this behaviour was beneath Grey Wardens but the other three had ignored him ever since they had left the army camp at Ostagar.

"Hold" Aedan whispered from the front as loudly as he dared. He held up his fist as well though he had no idea if the others would know what it meant.

All traces of humour vanished as the other three men caught up to Aedan and readied themselves for battle.

"What do you see…oh." Alistair whispered and then trailed off as he caught up to Aedan and took in the seen before them. Ahead the path through the marsh opened out into a wider area of solid ground. The ground however was no longer green and brown. It was red.

"How many do you think?" Aedan whispered shrugging his pack off and slipping his daggers out of their place on his back.

"About eight I'd say." Daveth replied uncertainly doing the same and stringing an arrow to his bow. "It's a little difficult to tell given how badly mangled they are."

Mangled was understating it, several soldiers had been torn limb from limb and body parts were scattered around the clearing, the few that were intact had massive gouges in their flesh and had obviously been left to bleed dry. Slowly the group edged into the site of carnage tense and alert for any Darkspawn that may be waiting for them to do just that.

A slight groan attracted the attention of the Wardens.

"Maker's breath, he's still alive!" Aedan exclaimed.

Under Daveth's watchful eye and bow Alistair quickly retrieved his pack and set to work with healing poultices, bandages and an injury kit. The others watched him work while keeping an eye out for Darkspawn. Within the privacy of his own mind Aedan thanked the Maker for magic, without it the wounds would have been fatal. Thankfully the soldiers colour began to return as the magic in the healing poultice and the injury kit set to work.

"Arrgggghhhh…thanks." The soldier said breathlessly as he struggled to sit up. The magic couldn't heal him completely but it at least left him able to move and no longer in danger of imminent death.

"What happened?" Alistair asked seriously.

"Darkspawn." He replied spitting blood. "We were ambushed, when they said that the Darkspawn came up from underground I didn't take them literally enough.

Alistair nodded. "Few do." He said in an attempt to bring comfort.

"I have to go." The soldier said struggling to his feet. "We spotted the main horde just east of here, their numbers have grown again from the last report. The King needs to know."

"Just a moment." Aedan stepped up before the wounded man began his trek back to camp. "Your scouting party, did you run across the one led by Lord Fergus Cousland?"

"No Warden, I'm sorry we didn't."

Aedan looked at the ground to try and hide his disappointment. Alistair squeezed his shoulder in a silent statement of support, Aedan shot him a watery smile of thanks as the survivor limped out of sight.

The tender moment between the two new friends was shattered by Ser Jory. "Did you hear that?" He asked fearfully going white. "An entire patrol of experienced men ambushed and overwhelmed! I am no coward but this is foolish and reckless, we should go back."

"You sound like a coward to me." Daveth scoffed.

"Did you think this was going to be like the tournaments? Aedan asked in disbelief. "This is war Ser Jory, people don't yield and the dead don't get up at the end of the day. If we cant deal with a few scouting groups what do you think the full battle is going to be like?"

Alistair looked sharply at Aedan, the other two had missed it but he could hear the undercurrent of fear and panic in his new friends voice. _At least he is dealing with it better than Jory._

"I am simply trying to stay… alive." Jory stammered. It could not be clearer that he had thought that being a Grey Warden would be a great honour and source of glory but one with little chance of real harm, just like all of the tournaments he had competed in so far.

"Know this." Alistair jumped in before Daveth or Aedan could unleash their sharp tongues on the shaking knight. "All Grey Wardens can sense Darkspawn, we shall not be taken unawares."

"You see ser knight." Daveth crowed. "We may die but we won't be surprised."

"I guess that is reassuring." Ser Jory said shakily attempting to salvage a little of his dignity from the situation.

Neither of the two had noticed how pale Aedan had become, nor how fixed his expression was. Alistair grabbed his wrist and held him back as the other two went back to grab their packs and then began to move on.

"Hey, thanks."

Aedan looked at him strangely and raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"The soldier, the only one who survived, he was wearing scale armour. The others, they're all in splint mail." Alistair explained nodding at the corpses surrounding them.

Aedan's mouth dropped open in an O of realisation. "Your welcome." He replied shakily.

Alistair really wanted to press the issue but now was clearly not the time. _Still I've given him the reassurance that we are both better prepared and better armoured than they were. It will have to do for now. _

Patting him on the back Alistair steered Aedan forwards and tried to catch up with Ser Jory and Daveth before the pickpocket tried to drown the knight in one of the marshes deeper pools.

The rest of the day had gone relatively smoothly, despite fending off a few small ambushes that Alistair had easily warned them of, finding the body of a missionary and clearing out the camp made by the father of the missionary it had gone surprisingly well. The sun was getting low in the sky when they cleared out the camp and with the lure of two tents rather than sleeping unprotected on the bare ground Alistair had decided to call it a day.

Daveth, having lost the impromptu game of rock paper scissors, was asleep in one of the tents with Ser Jory. They would be woken just after midnight and take the second watch.

Alistair poked the campfire that he and Aedan were sitting around as they had taken the first watch. He shifted awkwardly on the log he was sitting on trying to figure out how broach the subject.

Opening his mouth to speak Alistair looked up from the ground

Only to find himself looking straight up Aedan's kilt. "Eeep!"

Aedan was startled and looked up from the book he was reading. "Alistair? Are you alright?"

"Yep!" Alistair squeaked looking firmly at the ground. _Ok he defiantly fills out his smallclothes as much as me. Not as much as some of the templars I trained with but then they were obscene, he must be just above average like I am and WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT HOW WELL AEDAN FILLS HIS SMALLCLOTHES!_

Oblivious to the entertaining thoughts in Alistair's head Aedan went back to reading. Alistair, having gotten control of himself closed his eyes as he looked up this time and tried again.

"Have you ever been in battle before Aedan?" He asked quietly.

Aedan's grip on the book tightened until his fingers turned white from the pressure. "A few times, I used to lead Ser Gilmore and a small company of knights after bandits and I had to fight my way out of Castle Highever, but nothing like this."

"You did well today." Alistair replied gently. "Few relish fighting Darkspawn up close. I know I don't."

Aedan didn't reply, he was desperately trying to school his features into blank indifference. Alistair shifted across the campfire to sit next to him.

"Hey, don't shut me out. We're Wardens and we're in this together, more than that I like to think that I'm your friend. You don't have to hide anything from me." Alistair put his arm around the younger mans shoulders as he tried to reassure him.

"You are Alistair." Aedan replied quietly taking the hand that was on this shoulder in a firm grip. "But I'm a Cousland, I can't show weakness or fear."

"Not to others maybe, but you can to me. Just as you did to Ser Gilmore." Alistair took a stab and hoped it would work out as he intended.

Aedan gave a sharp intake of breath.

_Please let it work! Don't let me have made him angry._

"He said the same." Aedan answered so quietly Alistair had to strain to hear. "Gil always wanted me to be just Aedan with him, never Lord Cousland unless we were in public."

"He sounds like a pretty smart man." Alistair prodded gently. "Is he…"

"He was defending the gates to give my mother and me time to run." Aedan whispered. "I don't know…I just don't know."

The enormity of having lost everyone close to him finally hit Aedan and he threw himself into Alistair's arms and cried for the first time since reaching Ostagar.

Momentarily surprised Alistair quickly embraced his friend in a tight hug. _Maker is it wrong to feel pleased that he is so devastated that he's come to me? _Alistair prayed franticly trying to understand the guilt that was building from his benefit from Aedan's misfortune.

As Aedan cried Alistair vowed that though it may be tragedy and fear that had forced Aedan to come to trust him so quickly he would prove worthy of him. _I've got a friend _Alistair thought wildly. _Duncan is like a father to me but I've never had a friend before. _Alistair pulled his friend closer trying to share the building warmth in his heart. It seemed to work as Aedan's heart wrenching sobs gradually died away to be replaced by sniffles. "Together Aedan. We'll do this together."

Both Alistair and Aedan hoped that their bond would never break, but they knew that neither knew what was to come. Both prayed desperately to the Maker that they would face it together and triumph, just as Maric Therein and Loghain Mac Tir had done thirty years before.

* * *

From now on I have decided to call the armoured skirts of the light armours kilts on the men and skirts on the women.

Smallclothes are a more accurate DA name for underwear or pants as we call them here in the UK. That has led to some interesting misunderstandings with Americans

**Review if you want me to continue! Tell me what you like and what you don't and what particular play through you would like to see in the next chapter. Obviously this is Ostagar so there are no options atm but the principle stands for later chapters.**


	9. Swooping is Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Swooping is Good**

**The Korcari Wilds – Fereldan **

Aedan was rudely awoken when someone slapped his face. As he reluctantly woke up he realised that that someone had in fact been him, much to Alistair's amusement who was leaning over him holding the feather he had used to tickle his ear.

Aedan felt himself mumble some non-intelligible nonsense before pulling the blanket up over his head and rolling over back to sleep.

Alistair ripped the blanket off.

"ALISTAIR!"

Outside Daveth and Ser Jory laughed at the scream.

"It would seem that your fellow recruit is not a morning person." Alistair commented innocently as he hastily exited the tent with the blanket in his arms.

Both were still laughing when Aedan exited the tent re-buckling his armour. "I hate you so much!" He growled glaring at Alistair.

"Why? Are all noblemen such sleepyheads?" Alistair teased a sweet and innocent expression plastered on his face.

Aedan merely grunted and grabbed a share of the porridge that Ser Jory had made for breakfast. "What's the plan?" He asked as the porridge managed to make him feel more human.

"The missionary hasn't been back in days by the looks of things." Daveth commented. "I think we should strip the camp of anything of use before we move on."

Alistair looked uncomfortable about looting the camp so Aedan jumped in. "Sounds good, but just stuff we can fit in our packs. Leave the big stuff like the tents here as we have to travel light in case we run into more Darkspawn."

Daveth nodded and moved off. Alistair looked over in thanks, the supplies would come in useful but the Chantry had instilled 'do not steal' to a ridiculous degree. Aedan nodded in acknowledgement before continuing.

"We should reach the tower by mid morning." He noted pushing the map towards Alistair. "Its almost a straight line due south west from here but we're going to have to take this circular route to avoid the worst of the marshes.

Alistair nodded blankly. _I was never this knowledgeable, Aedan has probably read more books than I have ever seen! How he can take this drawing on parchment and turn it into a route in the real world when there are almost no landmarks and no clearly defined towns and streets is amazing. Still I've got something to challenge him with this time. _"It seems to be the same route the chasind trail we've been following since yesterday has been going."

Aedan looked around in surprise. "Where?"

Alistair chuckled gently and pointed out the markers as they set off commenting on how templars had been trained to follow trails to better track apostates and maleficar. In return Aedan tried to show Alistair how to use a map, the first lesson he had been taught as the future General of Highever's armies.

Several hours of walking later the three recruits and their Grey Warden chaperone had reached a bridge that marked the beginning of the tower hill. The bridge was the only way across a slow flowing but deep river that fed the marshes and unfortunately it was crawling with Darkspawn, Genlocks and Hurlocks were everywhere and one that stood in the centre of the bridge with a staff and a feather fan attached to the back of its head.

_Probably to show it's status to the other Darkspawn _Aedan mused. "Alistair what is that?"

"Dam. Its an Emissary, a magic wielding Darkspawn." Alistair explained after receiving three blank stares.

Ser Jory paled as Daveth started to creep back down the slope, both had a an ingrained fear of magic fed by the Chantry's preaching that mages were all powerful so they needed to be watched every second of their lives. Alistair noted that Aedan had tightened his grip on his daggers but actually shifted forwards. He shot a questioning look at the younger man.

"There was a mage among Arl Howe's men." Aedan explained. "She killed a couple of soldiers with fire but died easily once I closed the distance. Robes can't stand up to much of a physical beating."

Alistair nodded grateful someone else knew the first rule of survival when engaging a magic user without a mage of your own for support.

Close the distance. Fast.

Alistair motioned them back down the slope to plan the fight. "Right, there are a lot of them and they have that dam emissary so our best bet is to draw their attention so the grunts will charge us and we can take them down with our bows. Once the Emissary starts casting we switch to blades and Daveth and Aedan slip through any Darkspawn and kill it before coming back to help me and Jory."

The others nodded but Aedan looked conflicted. "Aedan?" Alistair questioned.

Aedan simply got up and walked to the sedge of the clearing. Alistair and the others watched stunned as the young man began to circle his hands just in front of his neck and chant in elvish. White and green magic span from a pendant on his chest like strings of a spiders web to form a ball between his hands.

With a cry of "Vhen'alas!" The chant finished, Aedan flung his arms wide, the white and green ball exploded into hundreds of fluid strands and a wolf came charging out of the wilds. Stopping at Aedan it gently sniffed and then licked his hand.

"Magic! He's an apostate!" Ser Jory cried.

Aedan closed his eyes and turned to face Alistair, dreading what he would find. He opened them to find the former templar hand his hand on his sword but had not drawn it. His eyes however demanded an explanation. Now.

"It's an elven skill." Aedan explained. "I learnt it from a Dalish clan that stopped near Highever for a time, the magic is contained within this pendant and the chant draws it out summoning the nearest battle capable animal to the caster. The elves with these pendants are known as Rangers."

"The magic is in the pendant?" Alistair questioned, still suspicious.

"Absolutely, anyone who learns the chant and movements can use it." Aedan replied.

"That's why you don't like templars." Alistair realized releasing his grip on his sword.

"Its an elven skill so they would likely never have seen it before." Aedan confirmed. "Templars aren't likely to listen to reason either, if they catch an adult doing something that even looks like magic outside the tower they kill without even asking questions."

Alistair took one last deep look with his aura sight, a skill he had not used since his time as a templar, and confirmed Aedan's story. _The pendant is magic but Aedan isn't. He could shield himself from detection if he was both powerful and skilled enough but that would have hidden the pendant from me as well. _

"He's not an apostate Jory." Alistair confirmed.

"But.."

"You doubt the word of a former templar?"

"No…Warden."

Alistair gave Aedan a weak smile. It was clear that this was going to take him a bit of getting used to but he wanted to reassure his first and only friend that it wasn't going to change anything. "So same plan as before except Aedan sends the wolf after the Emissary and we battle through to it together. You can do that right?"

Aedan nodded as everyone unslung their bows and notched arrows.

"Right then. Here we go."

The wolf let out a blood curdling howl and the Wardens charged.

* * *

**Former Grey Warden Watchtower, Korcari Wilds – Fereldan**

Battered, sore and covered in blood the four men finally crossed the threshold of the ruined Grey Warden outpost. After defeating the Darkspawn at the bridge they had found the chasind cache before heading up the hill. Daveth had wanted to scatter some ashes they found on a pile or rocks to summon a demon and claim an ancient reward.

Aedan and Alistair had both been very vocal about how bad an idea that was. Daveth's ears were still ringing from Aedan's sarcastic explanation pointing out how it was almost certainly a trap, and once he'd finished Alistair had started on how even if it wasn't dealing with demons never ended well.

Crisis averted the group had carried on up the hill to find yet another group of Darkspawn blocking their way. Thankfully there were no emissaries with this group but there were a type Alistair identified as 'Alpha' a small group leader considerably tougher than the regular Darkspawn. The maker was obviously smiling on them though as even if the Alphas were stronger they were still as stupid as all the other Darkspawn were without the direction of the Archdemon or one of its generals. Aedan summoned another wolf and at Aedan's suggestion Daveth was dispatched to a small rise so he could continue to use a bow when the rest were forced to switch to blades.

The fight was tough but manageable. Several healing poultice's later the four of them shuffled across the threshold of the watchtower.

_Ouch ouch ouch. _Aedan thought to himself as they crossed the threshold. He had taken an arrow to the left shoulder, a sword to the back of his knees and a charging Darkspawn to the stomach. Though his armour had deflected the worst of the blades blow and a healing poultice had mostly healed the arrow wound he was still very sore, as were the others from their various injuries.

Stopping in what had once been the main chamber he looked around at the watchtower. "It seems almost Tevinter in design. The Grey Wardens must have taken it over and simply restored it and made a few modifications."

Daveth and Ser Jory looked pityingly at Aedan making him flush with shame at actually being intelligent and well red. Alistair however looked fascinated and was clearly having to restrain himself from immediately peppering Aedan with questions. Aedan shot him a small smile of thanks.

Seeing a flushing Aedan smiling at him seemed to make all of Alistair's aches and pains disappear. "The old documents vault should be at the base of the old tower." Alistair explained pointing through a collapsed door to the back of the ruined outpost. "You'll have to tell me more about the Tevinter Imperium and their time here on the way back to camp." Alistair said to Aedan as they clambered through the partially collapsed structure. "I'd like to know more about them, the Chantry just teaches that they were evil mages that met their just end and that's it."

"I'd love to." Aedan replied with a dazzling grin as they forced their way into the records vault. The grin soon disappeared as they took stock. There were plenty of documents in cubbyholes in the walls but the chest that contained the treaties they had come here for stood on its pedestal in the centre of the vault. Broken and empty.

"Dam." Alistair spat in disappointment.

Aedan crouched down to investigate the chest in more detail, hoping against hope that there was a false bottom or some other last line of defence that meant that the treaties were still secure.

"Well, well, what have we here?" A raven haired young woman said from the entrance to the vault making everyone draw their blades and spin around. "Are you a scavenger I wonder? Come like a vulture to one who's bones were long since cleaned? Or are you merely an intruder into my Darkspawn infested wilds? What say you, hmmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

Aedan stepped forward, Alistair tried to stop him but Aedan brushed his hand off. _I am the son of the Teyrn of Highever, I am the best choice to negotiate and try and get us out of here without bloodshed. First she seems to think of this place as hers and either scavenger or intruder will not be the answer she is looking for. _"We are neither. We are Grey Wardens and the owners of this tower." Aedan answered confidently, his voice of command and political mask both firmly in place.

"Tis a tower no longer." The woman commented fixing Aedan with a penetrating stare. It was clear she had not expected that answer. "The wilds have long since claimed this desiccated corpse. I have watched your progress for some time. Where do they go? I wondered Why are they here?"

"Don't answer her." Alistair shot tensely from behind Aedan. He was scanning for other entrances and ready for battle. "She looks Chasind, and that means that others may be nearby."

"Ah!" The woman commented, clearly amused. "You fear that barbarians will swoop down upon you!"

"Yes. Swooping is bad." Alistair muttered.

Aedan tried to defuse the rising tension. "I don't know Alistair, I think swooping is good. I've always wanted a handsome Prince to swoop in and claim me as his own."

Alistair promptly made a strangled sound.

Aedan's grin vanished. "Are you alright Alistair?"

"Fine!" Alistair answered quickly still sounding as if he was being strangled.

_Dam that woman! I want to find out what's bothering Alistair but I can't ignore her._

"You there, handsome lad." The woman spoke up as if sensing Aedan's thoughts. "Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilised."

_Flattery and politeness is the best approach on women of any rank. _"I am Aedan. A pleasure to meet you."

"Now that is a proper greeting, even here in the wilds. You may call me Morrigan." The woman answered. "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer?"

"Here no longer? You stole them, didn't you? You're some kind of..sneaky..witch-thief!" Alistair jumped in.

'witch-theif' Aedan mouthed at Alistair trying not to laugh. Alistair blushed but carried on.

"Those documents are Grey Warden property. I suggest you return them."

Morrigan treated him to a cool gaze. "I will not for it was not I who removed them."

"Could you please tell us who removed them." Aedan jumped in before Alistair made things worse.

"Twas my mother in fact." Morrigan answered.

"Could you take us to her please?" Aedan asked.

"Now there is a sensible request. I like you." Morrigan replied with a smile.

"I'd be careful." Alistair muttered. "First its 'I like you!' but then Zap! Frog time."

Aedan nearly doubled over trying not to laugh and even Morrigan seemed amused. However Daveth and Ser Jory were still petrified.

"She'll put us all in the pot she will." Daveth muttered as the Wardens followed Morrigan deeper into the wilds.

"If the pots warmer than this forest it'll be a nice change!" Jory shot back.

"Sneaky witch-theif?" Aedan whispered to Alistair

Alistair blushed bright scarlet and settled for punching the laughing Aedan on the shoulder as they left the tower behind.

* * *

Vhen'alas: Elvish for 'the land its self/the ground'

**Review if you want me to continue! Tell me what you like and what you don't and what particular play through you would like to see in the next chapter. Obviously this is Ostagar so there are no options atm but the principle stands for later chapters.**


	10. Killing Fergus

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Back to Ostagar**

**The Korcari Wilds – Fereldan **

Aedan lightly fingered the leather pouch at his waist as Morrigan lead the four men through the Wilds and back towards Ostagar. Alistair had taken the treaties first but Aedan had been forced to snatch them from him when Alistair began treating them like any other document. The treaties were thousands of years old and even if they were held together by magic Aedan didn't want them disintegrating from less than careful handling. When this had been explained to Alistair the blood had drained from his face and he had practically flung the treaties at Aedan who had experience with delicate old documents from the records vault in Castle Highever.

The conversation with Morrigan's mother had been interesting. The very definition of a wizened old crone Flemeth also seemed to have lost her mind at some point along the way. When Morrigan had brought them before her Daveth and Ser Jory had cowered as far away as possible while Aedan had strode up to her in every way broadcasting the confidence and power of the Teyrn of Highever. Alistair, nervous though he was, stood at Aedan's shoulder templar powers at the ready.

Flemeth had toyed with the two other recruits first gaining pleasure from their terror and embarrassing her daughter at the same time before brushing over Alistair and focusing on Aedan.

"And you, handsome lad, what do you believe?" She had asked amusedly.

"I'm not sure what to believe." Aedan had answered honestly. _Rule one of being Teyrn, gather as much information as possible before you make your decision pup. _Bryce Couslands voice sounded in his youngest sons head. _Of course with the speed a Teyrn is required to act you'll rarely have that luxury, in that case trust your instincts, trust your friends and take a leap of faith."_

Flemeth looked surprised and impressed as did Morrigan. Aedan had once again confounded the two who had done this many times before. Ser Jory snorted in disgust, no doubt at Aedan's supposed stupidity in not knowing what to believe.

"A statement that holds far more wisdom than it implies." Flemeth replied with a respectful nod to Aedan and a look to Ser Jory as a cat would look at a mouse.

Flemeth had continued tearing pieces out the other recruits until Alistair had ordered her to hand over the treaties. Amused Flemeth had done so, revealing she had protected them from scavengers. While Alistair blushed again Aedan was far more doubtful that that was why Flemeth had removed them. Still he tanked Flemeth with all of the grace and decorum required for addressing a great lady making the old woman gaze at him with a penetrating look before issuing a final warning that the blight was far worse than the grey wardens feared and telling Morrigan to lead them back to Ostagar by the shortest route.

The group had been walking for several hours since they left Flemeth's hut along small tracks through the marshes that didn't appear on the map and it seemed were only known by the locals. While constantly keeping an eye out for any sign of a Fereldan scouting party, and thus a chance of finding Fergus, Aedan had hung as far back as possible from the others hoping that Alistair would notice and fall back to join him.

Alistair had done so a few minuets ago and now walked at Aedan's side. Aedan was trying to work out how to ask why Alistair had had such a strong reaction to his 'swooping is good' reply. Alistair however beat him to it.

"So… a Prince huh? As in a man?" Alistair asked quietly and as if he were having to force the words out.

Aedan closed his eyes and prayed to the maker for strength. "Yes Alistair as in a man."

"So… you don't… like…girls? At all?"

"No Alistair I am not attracted to women in any sexual way whatsoever. Men are the only gender that I want to have sexual relations with."

Alistair was now blushing franticly and had his eyes rock steady on the ground. Aedan felt a knot of fear settle in his stomach. The Qunari considered Homosexuality an abomination and in their capitol of Par Vollen anyone found practicing it was executed, in Antiva same sex relationships were actively encouraged for those who had the desire. The other countries of Thedas lay somewhere in the middle, here in Fereldan same sex relationships were viewed as an oddity. The same way an ordinary person would view a vegetarian, 'its not for me but hey, if you want to then carry on.' There were however always exceptions.

_Please don't let him be one of those who take the Qunari view. _Aedan prayed franticly. _I don't want to lose my friend so soon after I've met him._

"Oh." Alistair finally said in a small voice before looking up and seeing the fear written all over Aedan's face. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't want to make you think… I mean… that is… Ummm… Oh look! I have Cheese! Want to share?" Alistair finally exclaimed holding up a block of Edam from his pack and offering some to Aedan.

Aedan's hysterical laughter caught the attention of the three other members of the group who all snorted and continued on. When he finally managed to stop laughing Aedan did indeed take the block of cheese from the madly blushing Alistair and broke it in half, handing one back to him. Accepting the peace offering in the spirit in which it was given.

They walked in a comfortable silence for several more minuets before Alistair's insatiable curiosity finally got the better of him again.

"So did your family know?" Alistair asked. _Eamon would have thrown me into the Chantry immediately if I had shown the same desires. Is that what a family is supposed to do? Is that why Aedan was so scared of my reaction?_

Aedan had to madly fight the laughter again. "Oh yes." He managed to get out between giggles. "Yes they did."

* * *

**Castle Highever, Fereldan – Six years ago**

22 year old Fergus Cousland had been married to his wife Oriana for three years and their son Oren was now two years old. Except when bantering with his 14 year old brother Aedan, Fergus was calm and collected as he learned from his father the importance of appearing unruffled and in control in any unexpected situation.

Which was why it was a complete surprise to Bryce and Eleanor Cousland when their eldest son staggered into the study looking traumatized and mumbling incoherently.

"Fergus! Fergus darling what's wrong?" Eleanor asked quickly.

"Aedan." Fergus managed to get out before groaning and hiding his head in his hands again.

"Aedan? What about Aedan? Is he in danger?"

"Aedan… Gilmore… barracks… swords out…" Fergus mumbled before hiding his face again.

"Aedan is in danger! Guardsmen with me!" Bryce called out as he charged out the door to rescue his youngest from what Fergus seemed to have described as an assassination attempt by Highever's most promising knight. Eleanor charged out a moment later, inwardly she wondered how they could have been so wrong about the young knight and more importantly why Fergus hadn't tried to help protect his brother but those questions would have to wait until they had rescued her youngest son.

Young bodies pressed against each other, muscle slid over muscle, hands explored plains and ridges, lips kissed sweaty skin, fingers tangled in hair and a pouty mouth was stretched wide around hot, pulsing flesh.

The door to the barracks burst open as Teyrn Bryce Cousland ran though the door. "Freeze! Nobody move!"

Both he and his wife stopped dead at the sight that greeted them as the guards fanned out.

The sixteen year old red haired Ser Gilmore held tight with both hands to a leather belt that was hooked over a shield hanger fixed to the wall that he was still to young to reach. Forced to stand on tiptoes to reach and then hang on the belt his muscles were taught with the tension, his powerful body arched and on full display. The fear on his young face suddenly changed to ecstasy and he let his head hang limp behind him bearing his throat and arching his body even more.

"OOOOHHHHHH" Gil let out a long pleasure filled moan as Aedan, naked and on his knees before the young knight pulled his hands back from Gil's collarbone in surprise at his fathers entrance. Unfortunately for Gil that had meant ten fingernails had dragged down his arched and tense body and strait over his sensitive, unprotected nipples. Ten red welts began to appear adding still more pleasure to the overwhelmed knight.

Two of the guards shifted uncomfortably in their amour, Ser Gilmore's moan had only added to the problem they were developing courtesy of the sight before them. The young muscled red head was stretched to his absolute limit his body forming a perfect arch. Overwhelmed with pleasure his head hung limply back between his straining shoulders, ten bright red fingernail tracks marred his perfect skin from collarbone to navel radiating heat and pleasure. Gil's nipples stood proud and erect teeth marks showing where they had been twisted and bitten. His legs were straining to reach the ground on tiptoes and were held wide by Aedan's arms forcing his hips to form the apex of the arch, his manhood at his Lord's mercy.

Mercy the young Lord had clearly not been granting. Aedan's arms forced Gil's legs wide, his hands were filled with the stunning knights balls. Gil's thick, heavy cock which should be jutting proudly had been shown no mercy, it disappeared between Aedan's lips stretching the young lords mouth to its limit. Even now the head was caressed gently by Aedan's hot, talented tongue. The taste and feel of so much hot throbbing meat between his lips left the young lord unable to stop pleasuring his friend even with their audience.

Gil continued to twist, hot mewing whines slipping between his plump well kissed lips as, hidden from everyone else, Aedan's tongue continued to explore and torture the wonderful prize it had captured.

Shock had frozen the room, the only sounds were Ser Gilmore's obscene whines and mews, the result of his ongoing exquisite torture. Eleanor broke the relative silence. "I think I know what Fergus meant when he said swords dear." She commented to Bryce.

"I'm going to kill Fergus!" Aedan yelled.

Unfortunately Aedan had forgotten two things.

First he had forgotten his mouth was full so all anyone heard was "mph mmpphh mph mph mmmppphhh!"

Second he had forgotten what his mouth was full of. Already over stimulated the vibrations of Aedan attempting to curse around his cock caused Gil's body to explode with pleasure finally pushing the oversensitized, overwhelmed and incredibly embarrassed man over the edge.

"AH!" "mph" "AEDAN!" "mmpphh" "NOT IN FRONT OF!" "mph" "NO!" "mph" "AEDAN I!" "mmmppphhhh" "AH! AHH! AHHH! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ser Gilmore let out the loudest most ecstasy ridden moan any of them had ever heard as he withered, hanging from the wall brace. His large cock jerked and pulsed spurting his cum into Aedan's already obscenely stretched mouth forcing the young lord to swallow all of it. Not that he particularly minded.

Ser Gilmore hung limp and boneless as Aedan calmly pulled back resting on his heals his lips finally releasing his prize with a wet 'pop.'

The noise of Aedan releasing his prize along with the sight of Gil's bouncing, wet cock caused the two guards so inclined to reach their completion then and there. Thankfully they were muffled by Aedan's cursing.

"I am going to **KILL FERGUS**!"

"Well at least he's taught you not to speak with your mouth full." Eleanor quipped.

Bryce took one more look at his naked youngest son and the spent moaning knight before him before following his eldest into a whimpering traumatized coma. Bryce, Eleanor and all but two of the Guards followed Fergus's example and stampeded out the door. The remaining two wanted some tips, but they were quite happy to wait.

* * *

**MY FIRST PROPER SEX SCENE! FEEDBACK APRECIATED!**

**Review if you want me to continue! **


	11. The Joining

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

* * *

**Review Responses**

My thanks to the anonymous reviewers _Reader 276, RageBekka and Captain Zeep _for their wonderful reviews and encouragement.

Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I have tried to respond to them as they came in.

One can never have to many reviews and more attract more people to read the story so carry on and I hope to hear from you and new reviews again after this chapter. Right Onward!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Joining**

**The Korcari Wilds – Fereldan **

Morrigan had guided them back to the Grey Warden's tower by the evening but the hour was to late for them to make it back to Ostagar by nightfall. Alistair had been eager to get as far as they could until Aedan pointed out that the missionary's camp would still be intact and was only a few hours travel from Ostagar if they followed the new routes that Morrigan had drawn on their map rather than lead them all the way back to the ruined city which would require travelling through the night.

Alistair had acquiesced and they had set off along the new route. Despite encountering four soldiers that the Darkspawn had hung from a tree and a few scattered genlock scouting groups the only real challenge had come when finding a medium group of Darkspawn being swarmed by wolves. Alistair had been ready to charge forward and take them all but Aedan had held him back and pointed out the simplicity of letting their enemies destroy each other and then moving in to take out the weakened survivors. Alistair had frowned, uncomfortable, and Ser Jory made loud noises about honour and glory but by then Aedan had swayed Alistair and Daveth into realising that glory was merely a word the living used to describe the dead.

After finishing off the Darkspawn that had survived the wolves attack they had found the mangled body of the missionary along with a letter to his son, who sadly didn't need it as he had been killed first, and his wife. Ser Jory had, rather surprisingly, claimed responsibility for making sure the letter and lockbox got to the dead mans wife. Aedan was forced to respect him a little more for that even if he still didn't like him one bit.

They reached the camp a couple of hours after sunset and the slow progress and cursing of the last two hours had Alistair thanking Aedan profusely for convincing him to allow them to stop here for the night. Continuing on to Ostagar through the treacherous, Darkspawn infested marsh through the night would have been foolhardy and dangerous.

Once again Alistair and Aedan had taken the first watch and once again they were sitting in front of the campfire. Aedan had spent the early part of their watch explaining the early history of the Tevinter Imperium to a riveted Alistair taking joy in how the classically handsome face of the older Warden had lit up with interest and excitement. Aedan had spent the entire time cursing in his head, vowing revenge over whoever it was that had come so very close to breaking the fierce intelligence and indomitable spirit of the young man before him. Right now both traits along with Alistair's confidence were more damaged than ruins of Ostagar and were hanging by a thread. Duncan was obviously trying to help but his duties as Warden Commander left him very little time.

Aedan had vowed to do right by his friend and kindle the embers that he saw. He had talked for hours about the Tevinter Imperium, answering every question Alistair had no mater how inane or strange and made sure to point it out when Alistair came up with a question that most wouldn't, which was far more often than he had expected if the slight surprise on Alistair's face was anything to go by.

Still eventually they had exhausted the topic and after a few minuets of friendly banter they had fallen back into their defaults. Aedan was once again reading the book he had picked up on the road south and Alistair was once more staring at the fire musing over the events of the day in his mind.

Alistair looked up for a moment and saw that the firelight made Aedan's hair appear bright red.

Aedan looked up in confusion as Alistair burst out laughing.

"Sorry!" Alistair gasped trying to get his laughter under control. "Its just the fire made your hair look red and then I thought about Ser Gilmore."

Aedan flushed in embarrassment as Alistair started laughing again.

"I can't believe you made him find his completion in front of everyone!" Alistair gasped.

"I didn't mean to!" Aedan shot back his face burning even more. "We were just so far along already."

Whatever Aedan was about to say was drowned out as Alistair abandoned standard laughter and started hooting. Aedan crossed his arms and tried not to smile at the sight of Alistair rolling around on the floor in amusement. He soon lost the battle and started laughing himself.

After they had both recovered. Alistair tried to broach a sensitive subject while they were alone and not surrounded by his fellow Wardens.

_Aedan needs to talk about it. Otherwise it will eat him alive. _"Were you and Gil still lovers when Highever fell? Was he the one killed in front of you?" Alistair probed gently.

Aedan stiffened but after a moments silence answered. "No. Gill was married to a young woman in the town by then. But he still stayed and did his duty, I tried to make sure he at least had a chance of getting away." Aedan whispered quietly.

Alistair frowned. "A woman? But.. I thought…"

"Alistair don't you know anything about the different types of relationships?" Aedan exclaimed exasperatedly. Embarrassed he had practically shouted over his friends awkward stammering.

Alistair blushed and looked at the floor shuffling his feet.

_Oh Andraste's mercy he doesn't! He has no idea!_

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not as smart as…"

Alistair's mumbled apology was cut off when Aedan gently pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. Looking up in surprise Alistair found that the young lord had walked around the campfire and was now crouching before him so their eyes were level.

"I'm sorry Alistair, this is usually the sort of thing your family talks to you about when you first start to become a man. But they didn't talk to you did they?"

"No." Alistair whispered sadly as Aedan sat down beside him and pulled him into a one armed hug.

_Right I'm going to find out about his childhood and early life if it kills me. And it certainly will kill whomever did this to him. Still I'd __better not push to far to fast, he trusts me far more than anyone should having known me such a short time and that means that his story is not going to be happy by any stretch of the imagination. Still I'd best deal with this first and then maybe he'll open up a bit more to me soon without me having to push to much. _

"Well I'll do it then. I'm sorry I yelled Alistair, its just a little embarrassing."

Alistair nodded accepting his friends apology. He was already flushing with embarrassment at the thought of Aedan teaching him about this sort of stuff but his curiosity was overpowering his embarrassment.

Aedan continued. "Well the most common romantic and sexual relationship is that between a man and a woman. You know all about that right?" Aedan questioned.

"Of course!" Alistair replied indignantly. "And I know the mechanics of it to." He hurriedly added.

Aedan let out the breath he'd been holding and sent up a prayer of thanks to the Maker. "Well then there are two others, that between a man and a man and that between a woman and a woman. Still with me?" Aedan continued at Alistair's nod. "Right well there are four types of people that make these relationships possible. First is the type that likes the opposite gender and nothing else, like you."

Alistair stiffened but Aedan continued on assuming that it was just his embarrassment increasing.

"Second is the type that likes their own gender and nothing else, like me. Third is the type that will experiment with both genders before settling."

"Like Ser Gilmore?" Alistair guessed.

"That's right." Aedan confirmed. "Gill experimented sexually with me but for him it was just a phase. He grew out of it and became attracted only to girls. I didn't."

Alistair nodded understanding before frowning. "So what's the fourth type?"

"The fourth is the type of people who don't mind which gender they have sexual relations with. They can be equally happy with either." Aedan explained.

"How does that work?" Alistair asked breathlessly.

"I don't know but it does." Aedan answered honestly.

Alistair got up. _If only Eamon or Tegan or even Isolde had taught me about this stuff. Hell I'd have taken the reverend mother or the knight commander up on the offer to explain this stuff! "_Thanks for explaining Aedan. I know I must have sounded like a child through most of it." _but then I have as much knowledge as a child does in this area, at least until now._

"Any time." Aedan answered as Alistair set off to patrol the perimeter. He had found the experience as excruciating as Alistair had and recognised that his friend needed some privacy to process this new information. To be honest Aedan felt in need of a stiff drink himself. _I'm sure mother and father are laughing their arses off up there._

What Aedan didn't, couldn't, know was that Alistair needed far more than to process that information. Ever since he was a young boy Alistair had dreamed about the sisters of the Chantry naked and he used the smuggled copy of Antivas 'Art of Pleasure: How to Keep Your Woman From Poisoning You' just as much as the other boys in the Chantry. But now he might finally have an explanation as to why he had been looking up Aedan's kilt all evening, eager to gaze at his friends bulging smallclothes and the reaction such a view had caused in his own.

* * *

**Ostagar – Fereldan **

After setting out at sunrise the group had reached Ostagar at by mid morning, a messenger had been dispatched to fetch Duncan from the Grey Wardens camp and back to his tent in the Kings Encampment where the recruits were waiting.

"Ah you have returned. I trust it went well?" The Warden Commander asked.

"As well as can be expected Duncan." Alistair replied, clearly relieved at not having to lead anymore even if he had been leading in committee with Aedan.

"Warden Commander." Aedan said respectfully as he handed over the treaties.

Duncan perused them, making sure all was in order before handing them back. Much to everyone's surprise. "You are the only one of us with experience in handling documents of this age Aedan. I entrust these to your care." Duncan explained at the bewildered looks he was getting. _And it will show the others that you are one of the candidates who should replace me if I fall. Just as Alistair is even though he doesn't know it. _

"Thank you Warden Commander, I shall serve our order in any way that I can." Aedan responded formally, as he had been taught.

"You have already done far more than most." Duncan replied with a warm chuckle and a pat to Aedan's shoulder. "Your intelligence network is already paying dividends far above the cost of creating it. My congratulations to both you and Alistair for making it possible." _Yet another reason why it is one of you two who should succeed me should the worst happen._

"Thank you Warden Commander." Aedan replied with a bow.

"Thanks Duncan." Alistair mumbled beaming at his father figure. Duncan smiled fondly at his favorate Warden before continuing.

"Well I shall have the mages put the finishing touches to the Joining ritual. We shall begin as soon as possible. Be warned that once the ritual starts there is no turning back, this is your last chance to bow out. None of us will think any less of you, indeed it is better to admit that something is beyond you than to try and cause damage to others and yourself." Duncan's eyes settled on Ser Jory but no one spoke. "Very well. Wait for us by the mages enclosure. Alistair will fetch you when we are ready.

Ser Jory was mumbling under his breath as Daveth tried to pickpocket one of the tranquil mage enchanters. Aedan gazed out across the ruins of Ostagar, glowing brightly in the mid day sun. He saw but didn't see as his mind tried to make sense of everything that had happened recently.

"You look troubled young one." A kindly, aged voice said softly from behind him.

Brought crashing back to reality Aedan turned to find himself looking at an old woman with a lined face and silver hair. He noted the robes marked her as a mage, a senior enchanter, if he wasn't mistaken. Second only to the First Enchanter himself.

"Senior Enchanter." Aedan greeted with a respectful bow. "I apologise my mind was elsewhere."

"It is of no bother." The old woman replied kindly. "I am Wynne, mage of the Circle and you?"

"I am Aedan, Grey Warden recruit." Aedan replied. He would not formally claim the title of Teyrn of Highever until he saw Fergus's corpse with his own eyes.

"Ah you are about to undergo the Joining then." Wynne said kindly. "Fear not, I think you will pass with flying colours."

"How do you know?" Aedan asked.

"Oh lets just say a little bird told me." Wynne said with an enigmatic smile as Alistair arrived to collect the recruits.

Wordlessly Aedan bid Wynne fair well before following Alistair to where they first met. The kings guards stood outside the only entrance and a stone altar had been added to the centre of the ruined room. On it was a large goblet and when Aedan looked at it he was filled with a terrible sense of foreboding. Duncan was speaking but Aedan didn't register what he was staying. He only ripped his gaze away from the goblet when Alistair started to speak.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Alistair locked gazes with Aedan as he said the words. His eyes, filled with fire, friendship and fear seemed to be ordering Aedan not to die.

Aedan nodded. A silent acknowledgment that he would do his best.

"Step forward Daveth." Duncan ordered holding out the goblet filled with Darkspawn blood.

Nervously Daveth stepped forward and drank from the goblet before passing it back to Duncan.

Then the screaming began.

Aedan rushed forward and tried to stop Daveth fitting.

Duncan simply stared down, regret etched on his features. "I am sorry Daveth."

Daveth clung to Aedan's hand as he screamed in agony before finally falling still.

Aedan reached out and closed his fellow recruits eyes. "Fair ye well Daveth. I wish I had known you better." Aedan whispered before rising and taking his place next to Ser Jory.

Duncan waited a moment out of respect for the fallen recruit before continuing.

"Step forward Jory." Duncan commanded.

"No! There is no glory in this!" The panicking knight said backing away.

Had the situation not been so serious Aedan would have rolled his eyes and asked if he still hadn't learned that this was not a tournament.

Jory had pulled his blade clearly intending to run but Duncan was quicker. "I am sorry Jory." Duncan said as his blade slammed home.

Ser Jory gasped his last on the floor, when he was gone Duncan turned to Aedan. Alistair had come to stand at his friends shoulder, Their expressions identical ones of shock and horror but sadly not ones of surprise. Deep down they had both known that Jory would try to run.

"Step forward Aedan." Duncan asked.

With his legs shaking so badly he was surprised he actually could Aedan stepped forward and drank the Darkspawn blood. Almost as soon as he had passed the goblet back pain exploded throughout his body. Completely lost to the agony Aedan didn't realise he was screaming and choking nor that he had fallen to his knees. Until warm strong arms enveloped him and pulled him close. His head resting on someone's shoulder Aedan tried to focus through the pain. He heard Alistair's panicked voice whispering in his ear.

"Don't you dare! Your not allowed to go you hear me? Please don't die! Come on Aedan fight! Please don't die, Please don't die!"

Aedan opened his eyes one last time and saw the sun shining through the hair of his handsome friend like a golden crown. "Alistair."

The darkness claimed him and in the depths of his mind a dragon roared.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

* * *

**Review Responses**

My thanks to the anonymous reviewers _Dragon Age Fanatic and Aurelis _for their wonderful reviews and encouragement.

Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I have tried to respond to them as they came in.

One can never have to many reviews and more attract more people to read the story so carry on and I hope to hear from you and new reviews again after this chapter. Right Onward!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Calm Before the Storm**

**Ostagar – The Kings Encampment**

Alistair held the body of someone who had been one of the best friends he had ever known, despite only knowing him for a few days.

"I am sorry Aedan." Duncan said, true grief intoning his voice. "You would have been welcome amongst us and I personally will miss you."

Alistair didn't hear him. He clung to Aedan's cold body as if he could bring him back to life through sheer force of will.

"Alistair. Alistair, he is gone. You have to let him go now." Duncan said gently prizing Aedan out of Alistair's arms.

Had it been anyone else Alistair would have hit them. As it was he watched as Duncan gently laid Aedan down and closed his cold dead eyes.

Alistair let out a soul destroying scream

The vision changed smoke billowing and transporting the young Warden somewhere else. Alistair franticly looked around, he was surrounded by an army and yet he felt completely alone, the city they were in was destroyed fire ravaged the buildings. Fames consumed the city and thick black smoke billowed overhead as, overwhelmed by Darkspawn the tattered remnants of an army destroyed by civil war broke and ran in their hundreds

Alistair turned and readied his sword as an ear-splitting scream ripped through the evening sky in joyous victory. Alone and without support the Archdemon swallowed him whole.

Alistair awoke and promptly smashed his head on one of the tent supports as he bolted upright.

Holding in obscenities Alistair quickly pealed off the thin blanket which had stuck to his chest due to the cold sweat and rushed over to the main bed of Duncan's tent that the Warden Commander had donated.

Pale and drawn Aedan looked incredibly fragile in the evening light but he was still breathing and a weak pulse fluttered under Alistair's fingers.

Breathing a sigh of relief. Alistair tiptoed back to his own cot to dry his torso and hair which were matted in the cold sweat from his nightmare.

He never got the chance. No sooner had he started drying his hair with the towel then the flap was quickly lifted and King Cailan ducked into the tent.

Startled and facing one of the few people he wanted desperately to and not to see Alistair was thrown on to the defensive. He crossed his arms and stared at the King. "Your Majesty, is there something I can do for you?" Alistair asked with barely contained hostility.

"I've come to see how he is." Cailan answered quietly choosing to ignore Alistair's anger _He has plenty of reason for it after all._

"Come to see Aedan? Or come to see your spare Therin?" Alistair asked disbelievingly.

"Both." Calian answered truthfully stunning Alistair into silence as he moved to check on Aedan. Kneeling down the King found the same things Alistair had, deathly pale complexion, shallow breathing and a weak, fluttering pulse. "How is he?"

"The Joining is often fatal your majesty, it **was** fatal for the two other recruits. Aedan is fighting valiantly but his reaction to the ritual was still one of the worst that has been seen that has not resulted in almost instant death."

Cailan's left hand tightened into a fist as he leaned in, his right hand however was gentle and caring as he brushed Aedan's hair to the side, clearing the matted mess out of his eyes.

Jealousy and anger flared in Alistair. _He has had everything! Is he going to take my friend from me as well? _"One of your conquests?" Alistair sneered making sure he directed the contempt in his voice at Cailan and not Aedan.

Cailan whipped round anger etched on his features but he swiftly regained control. "No." the King answered shortly using his best intimidating stare.

A stare that had absolutely no effect on Alistair. "So if any of the knights in the army fall ill can they expect a royal visit as well or just the ones who have royal bastards as guards?"

Cailan simply gave Alistair a weak smile as he moved to check on Aedan once more. "Aedan's mother Eleanor Cousland was the only person who could comfort me on the death of my own mother. His father was a good friend and a loyal advisor. I owe them both but I failed to protect them from Arl Howe when they needed my support the most. I will not fail them by letting their son and the last of their line die while I live."

The passion behind the Kings words left Alistair in no doubt of their truthfulness and he felt a little of the anger drain out of him. "If he makes it through the night he will recover."

Cailan nodded. He ran a hand over Aedan's forehead one last time before standing and looking sheepishly at Alistair. "You know this is the first time we've spoken when both of us know we are brothers." He said awkwardly.

Alistair's fury returned full force and this time he let it out. "HOW DARE YOU!" Alistair screamed as loud as he could throwing whatever came to hand at Cailan. "HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE AND SAY THAT! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Inside the burning desire to be cradled and loved that had been with Alistair all his life exploded as if oil had been thrown on a camp fire.

_I am so glad that I told the guards not to enter no matter what happened, they might have thought he was trying to kill me and arrested him. _Cailan thought to himself as he ducked and a washbowl flew past his head. Cailan simply took the accusations and objects that Alistair threw at him, they were all deserved and he didn't hold any of them against his little brother.

Alistair finally slid down against the wall of the tent, physically and emotionally spent. His eyes were misty as he was barely holding back tears.

Cailan crouched down and sat next to him. "Alistair." He began quietly. "All of what you said was true. But I do love you and I've done my best to help you over the years." Cailan pressed a worn leather bound diary into Alistair's shaking hands. "Everything I've ever thought or done that has something to do with you is in here. If you want you can read it and then we can talk more after the battle."

Alistair looked down at the diary in his hands. His mind told him that it was just going to be yet another disappointment but his heart screamed for even the barest shred of love that may be hidden within its pages. He nodded slightly to Cailan.

Cailan sighed. "I have to go before I am missed. I love you Alistair, if you believe nothing else believe that." Cailan squeezed Alistair's shoulder before slipping out of the tent. He wanted nothing more than to take his baby brother in his arms and let him sob his heart out but he recognised that Alistair wasn't ready for that yet. _When he is though I will be there and I will try to make up for the rest of our family. The more I see of him the more I think I would have broken under such a life. Father do you know that if you were hoping for a strong leader you discarded the wrong son? No matter. I will show Alistair the love he deserves. He is my brother and nothing and no one will change that, not even your wishes father. You may have been right in most things but you were wrong in this._

With Cailan's departure Alistair reluctantly got up and put the diary in his pack, despite his hearts pleading and desperate desire for Cailan's words to be true he just wasn't ready to face it just yet. Straighting up he looked over at the cot and started when he realised that Aedan was awake.

"Well the view's brilliant but the pain I could do without." Aedan coughed out weakly.

Alistair was confused until he looked down and realised he was still wearing his leggings and nothing else. He fled to his chest and franticly pulled on the first tunic he could find blushing madly.

"Why Alistair I never knew that your blush went that far down." Aedan teased gently.

Alistair growled good naturedly and pushed Aedan's head back down onto the pillow. "You need to rest, your still very weak."

Aedan nodded as his eyes fluttered closed. Even the short bantering session had drained him. "You should read it." he whispered so tiredly Alistair almost missed it.

"Read what?" Alistair questioned

"The diary, you should read it." Aedan repeated.

Alistair blushed but realised that he wasn't to upset that Aedan had witnessed his breakdown. "I guess it was a little difficult to sleep through." He joked before turning serious again. "I'm not sure I can, not alone. I can't take another disappointment."

"Well then. I'll read it with you, then we can be disappointed together."

Alistair never told Aedan how that simple offer of support and friendship had finally overwhelmed him and turned misty eyes into full blown sobs of both pain and happiness. Aedan had finally fallen back to sleep and in the evening light Alistair finally dared to hope that the total of people who loved him had advanced from one to three.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
